Blog użytkownika:SylwiaXD/Inna opowieść Czkawki
Opowiadanie zaczyna się gdy wszyscy jeźdźcy mają 15 lat *Jest Valka ma swojego smoka Chmuroskoka. *Na razie nie ma Astrid. Ona będzie później. *Pora wiosna. *Jest nowa postać Szina *Jeźcy nie mają swoich smoków chwilowo. *Pisze z perspektywy Czkawki. *Jak chcecie zobaczyć zdjęcia Sziny i innych zdjęć do bloga to prosze http://innaopowiescczkawkizdjecia.blog.pl 1. Początek Był piękny poranek. Zaczynała się wiosna ja i moi znajomi mieliśmy po 15 lat co oznaczało, że mogliśmy szukać dla siebie smoka. Wstałem z łóżka, zszedłem na dół tam spotkałem tate. Stoik- Gotowy jesteś na znalezienie sobie przyjaciela. Czkawka- Raczej tak. Szczerze w głębi duszy to się cieszyłem jak dziecko od dawna marzyłem mieć smoka, ale smoka można mieć jak się ma 15 lat czyli dzisiaj. Nagle ktoś zapukał, poszedłem zobaczyć kto to i zobaczyłem Szine: Szina- Chodź Czkawka czekamy tylko na ciebie. Szina to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, znaliśmy się od najmłodszych lat, mamy swoje sekrety, była dla mnie jak siostra. Miała brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy, była świetna w łucznictwie i ten jej charakter: ma szalone pomysły, odważna i jest wygadana. Pobiegliśmy do akademi, Gdy dobiegliśmy Sączysmark zaczął jak zwykle marudzić. Sączysmark- No wkońcu, ile można czekać już dawno powinniśmy znaleźć smoka, a my tu czekamy jak osły. Mieczyk-Słyszałaś siostra, nazwał nas osłami. Szpadka- No wiesz, troche się nie pomilił, bo jesteś osłem Mieczyk- Sama jesteś osłem. Nagle wleciała do akademi moja mama na swoim smoku. Valka- Jesteście gotowi na wielką przygode życia. Wszyscy- Tak !!! Valka- To dobie. Teraz dobierzcie się w pary, bo są tylko 3 łodzie. Poszliśmy do portu i tam się podzieliliśmy: Ja z Sziną, Sączysmark z Szpadką, a Śledzik z Mieczykiem. Pożegnaliśmy się z rodziną i popłyneliśmy w morze. Na początku było fajnie gadaliśmy, opowiadaliśmy żarty, ale po 4 godzinach zaczęło nam się nudzić. Zaczęliśmy gadać o smokach. Szina- No Sączysmark, jakiego smoka wytresujesz? Sączysmark- Ja oczywiście Szeptozgona. Mieczyk- Wow, będę mógł go dotknąć zanim go wytresujesz? Szpadka- Jeżeli tak to chce zobaczysz jak wbija ci kolce. Mieczyk- Nie ma szans siostra. Szpadka- Jednak będę czekać hehe. Żeby przerwać ich kłótnie, zadałem im pytanie. Czkawka- A wy bliźniacy jakiego smoka spróbujecie wytresować ? Szpadka- Ja bym chciała bardzo wytresować Zmiennoskrzydłego. Mieczyk- Mam nadzieje, że cię opluje kwasem hehehe. Szpadka- Prędziej ciebie, bracie. Szina- A ty, Mieczyk. Mieczyk- Co ja? Szina- Jakiego smoka wytresujesz ? Mieczyk- Ja bym chciał Szep... nie, nie koszm... nie, już wiem Tajfumeranga. Szina- Serio ? Takiego smoka chcesz wytresować, prędziej on cię połknie w całości niż ty się do niego zbliżysz. Szpadka- No i o to chodzi. Mieczyk- Naprawde to trzeba to sprawdzić, prawda siostra. Szpadka- Pewnie. Śledzik- No, a wy Szina i Czkawka jakiego smoka wytresujecie, bo jesteście w tym najlepsi. Szina- Najlepsi, może Czkawka ale ja. Sączysmark- Już nie bądź taka skromna, ty jako pierwsza dotknełaś Śmiertnika Zębacza. Śledzik- Mimo, że był półdziki. Szina- Przecież to nie było takie trudne. Nawet Czkawka go dotknął. Czkawka- Bo ty mi powiedziałaś jak do niego podejść. Szina- Ale nie zapomne jak Sączysmark, chciał pierwszy go dotknąć, od razu dostał ogniem, biegał i krzyczał jak mała dziewczynka. Wszyscy- Hahahaha. Sączysmark- Wcale nie krzyczałem jak dziewczynka. Szina- I tak było zabawnie. Jeżeli chodzi o pytanie... Jeszcze nie wiem, a ty Czkawka ? Czkawka- Zobaczymy jakie smoki będą. Zaczeło się ściemniać. Śledzik- Chodźmy spać. Jutro czeka nas masa niespodzianek. Wszyscy się zgodzili i poszli spać. Oprócz nas, Szina była jakaś nieobecna i patrzyła na księżyc. Czkawka- Czemu jesteś taka nieobecna ? Szina- Myśle. Czkawka- Nad czym ? Szina- Czy damy rade wytresować jakiegoś smoka ? Czkawka- No prosze, odważna Szina boi się, że nie wytresuje smoka- Powiedziałem sarkastycznie- Pewnie, że znajdziemy i będzie dużo zabawy z nimi. Szina- Myślisz ? Czkawka- No pewnie to będą nasi przyjaciele. Szina- A ja nie jestem twoją przyjaciółką ? Czkawka- Pewnie, że nie. Szina- Co ?! Czkawka- Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra i nic tego nie zmieni. Szina- Och... To dobrze, bo już cię chciałam wrzucić do wody. Czkawka- Miałem szczęście hehe. Szina- Jak zwykle hehe. Nagle usłyszeliśmy tajemniczy ryk, ale nie wiedziałem co to był za smok. Czkawka- Co to było ? Szina- Nie wiem, pierwszy raz go słysze. Potem zobaczyliśmy troche smoka przy księżycu, ale był tak szybki, że nie nic nie zobaczyłem. Czkawka- Co to był za smok ? Szina- Nie mam pojęcia, ale chyba leci w kierunku smoczej wyspy. Czkawka- Może na smoczej wyspie się dowiemy, co to było. Szina- Zobaczymy jutro, narazie chodźmy spać chyba, że wolisz być przekąską dla smoka przez niewyspanie. Czkawka- No co ty ? Szina- Na serio mówie. Dobra Czkawka dobranoc. Poszła spać, poszedłem w jej ślady. Czkawka- Dobranoc Szina. 2. Smocza wyspa Byłem sam w lesie. Nagle pojawił się cień w postaci wilka, chciał się ze mną bawić, ale kiedy się zbliżyłem do niego zniknoł. Za drzewa pojawił się tajemniczy zielony smok, zaczoł na mnie warczeć, ale nie zaatakował tylko popatrzył na mnie, zobaczyłem czerwone oczy, pełne złości i poleciał. Nagle usłyszałem ryki smoków, poszedłem za ich głosem, gdy doszedłem zobaczyłem tego smoka, który łapał smoki. Niestety on mnie zobaczył,podleciał do mnie, chwycił mnie i chciał mnie zabić, gdy znikąd pojawił się cienisty wilk i pomógł mi go pokonać. Niespodziewanie podszedł do mnie i zobaczyłem na jego plecach skrzydła, wsiadłem na niego i zabrałem smoka jako moje trofeum do berk. Gdy doleciałem do domu wszyscy się ucieszyli na mój widok, szczególności moi rodzice i Szina. Pokazałem im smoka, ale on zaczoł się budzić, spojrzał na mnie i zobaczyłem niebieskie oczy, podeszłem do niego, wyciągłem do niego rękę i go dotknołem. Nagle mnie odepchnął i podrapał mnie pazure w okolice serca. Smok zaczoł łapać nam smoki i nastała ciemność. ---- Nagle poczułem zimną wode co mnie obudziło całkowicie. Czkawka- Co się dzie.. Szina zasłania mi usta ręką. Szina- Cicho... Po pierwsze nie mogłam cię obudzić i strasznie się rzucałeś, więc wpadłam na pomysł z wodą. A po drugie chce obudzić wszystkich, pomożesz mi ? Zobaczyłem, że jesteśmy na smoczej wyspie, a obok nas były łodzie. Usłyszałem chrapanie Sączysmarka,Szina opuściła dłoń i mogłem mówić. Czkawka- Jaki masz plan ? Szina się uśmiechneła złośliwie. Szina- Widzisz tamte Straszliwce ? Pokazała na skałe, gdzie było jakieś 10 Straszliwców. Czkawka- Już chyba wiem, co chcesz zrobić. Wzieliśmy ryby z łodzi, pokazaliśmy im Straszliwcą i wrzuciliśmy ryby do łodzi. Ja do Śledzika i Szpadki, a Szina do Sączysmarka i Mieczyka, Straszliwece poleciały jak strzały po ryby, a my się schowaliśmy za skałami. Nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyki naszych towarzyszy. Sączysmark- CO SIĘ DZIEJE ?!!! Miieczyk- NA POMOC!!! Szpadka- ZABIERZCIE JE ODE MNIE!!! Śledzik- ATAKUJĄ NAS!!! POMOCY!!! Uciekli z łodzi jak poparzeni, a my w śmiech. Sączysmark- Myślicie, że to było zabawne! - Widać było, że jest zły. Szina- Oj tak... haha... i to ...haha... bardzo. Czkawka- Żałuje, że siebie nie widziałeś haha, tańczyłeś i krzyczałeś jak wariat haha.- Też nie mogłem postrzymać śmiechu. Śledzik- Dobra. Koniec złośliwości, bo jeszcze poleje się krew. Szpadka i Mieczyk- My chcemy to zobaczyć !!! Szina- Śledzik ma racje, wkońcu jesteśmy na wyspie smoków. Nagle oni zorientowali się, że są na smoczej wyspie. Czkawka- To jak robimy, idziemy razem czy osobno. Sączysmark- Ja nie potrzebuje niańki, Czkawka. Sam sobie poradze najlepiej. Ech... którędy mam iść. Szina- Najlepiej przed siebie. Sączysmark- No przecież wiem, sprawdzałem cię.- Powiedział zmieszanie. Szina- To lepiej mnie nie sprawdzaj tylko idź. Sączysmark poszed przed siebie. Czkawka- No, a wy ? Śledzik- Ja ide sam, samemu będzie mi lepiej i nikt mi nie będzie przeszkadzał.- Tu spojrzał na bliźniaków. Oni się kłócili Szpadka- Nie, pójdziemy w lewo. Mieczyk- Nie, lepiej w prawo. I zaczeli się bić. Czkawka- Rozumiem cię. Śledzik poszedł w prawo. Szpadka- Skoro Śledzik poszedł w prawo to my bracie, pójdziemy w lewo. Mieczyk- Niech ci będzie siostra. Bliźniacy poszli w lewo. Szina- To co idziemy razem. Czkawka- Pewnie. I poszliśmy przed siebie. 3 Pierwszy dzień. Szliśmy lasem, było pochmurnje i zapowiadało się na deszcz. Chodziliśmy tak z jakieś 2 godziny, żaden smok nas nie wybrał. Czkawka- Jak myślisz, kiedy znajdziemy sobie smoka. Szina- Wiesz jak to jest, smok sam musi cię wybrać. Czkawka- No wiem, już widzieliśmy: Gronkle, Śmiertniki i koszmary, a one nic. Szina- No co na to poradzisz, wytrzymaj coś czuje, że już niedługo znajdziemy sobie smoka. Nagle usłyszeliśmy skrzydła Gronkiela za sobą, odwróciliśmy się. Śledzik- Zobaczcie, mam smoka. Szina- To fajnie. Czkawka- Cudownie.- Niezadowolenie to powiedziałem. Śledzik- Nie martw się Czkawka. Jesteś najlepszym jeźdźcem zaraz znajdziesz sobie smoka. Czkawka- Jasne. Śledzik- To ja wam nie przeszkadzam. Poleciał na Berk. Czkawka- Widzisz, Śledzik pierwszy znalazł smoka, a my nic. Szina- Nie denerwuj się. Czkawka- Ja się nie denerwuje. Szina- Serio ? Czkawka- No może troche. Niespodziewanie usłyszeliśmy wybuch. Szina- Słyszałeś ? Czkawka- Gdzieś niedaleko. Poszliśmy zobaczyć co to było, okazało się, że to Zębiróg gonił bliźniaków. Szpadka- Bierzcie Mieczyka, a mnie zostawice. Mieczyk- Dlaczego mnie, bierzcie ją. Szina- Hej, bliźniacy rozdzielcie się. Niesamowite oni ją posłuchali, chyba pierwszy raz, Szpadka pobiegła w prawo, a Mieczyk w lewo. Smok nie mogąc się rozdzielić, wywalił się. Mieczyk- Udało się siostra. Przeżyliśmy. Szpadka- No. To co jeszcze raz. Wtedy smok wstał i spojrzał na ich badawczo i troche złowrogo. Mieczyk- Ty siostra, zobacz jak on dziwnie na nas patrzy. Szpadka - No właśnie, nie podoba mi się to. Mieczyk- To co robimy ? Szpadka- Nie wiem. Krzyknąłem do nich. Czkawka- Pokłońcie się. Szpadka- Po co ? Czkawka- Zdobędziecie dzięki temu szacunek smoka. Mieczyk- Po co ? Załamałem się. Czkawka- Wy serio, nie słuchacie co jest na lekcji. Szpadka- Naprawdę, my się uczymy ? Smok coraz bardziej zbliżał się do nich i zaczoł na dodatek warczeć. Szina- Pokłońcie się, albo smok was zje. Mieczyk- Chce to zobaczyć. Szina- Ciebie też zje. Nagle bliźniacy się pokłonili się smokowi, smok popatrzał na nich i też się pokłonił. Czkawka- Dobra, teraz wyciągnijcie rękę i go dotknijcie. Szpadka i Mieczyk posłuchali, wyciągneli rękę i smok ich dotknął. Szina- Brawo, teraz ostatnia rzecz, lot na smoku. Szpadka i Mieczyk- Super Mieczyk- Ja biore lewą głowe. Szpadka- To ja prawą. Wsiedli na nie i polecieli, przy okazji rozwolili kilka drzew. Mieczyk- Zróbmy to jeszcze raz. Szpadka- Zgadzam się z tobą. Poszliśmy dalej Szina- A tak w ogóle Czkawka, mam do ciebie pytanie. Czkawka- Jakie ? Szina- Co ci się śniło, że się tak rzucałeś? Czkawka- Wiesz co, narazie nie che o tym mówić, może później. Szina- OK... Przypadkowo usłyszeliśmy Sączysmarka. Sączysmark- Sączy...Sączy...Smark...Smark...Smark. Czkawka- Aha... Słychać, że Sączysmark też znalazł sobie smoka. Szina- Nic na to nie poradzisz. Wylądował Sączysmark na swoim smoku- Koszmar Ponocnik. Sączysmark- Zobaczcie, pierwszy mam smoka. Szina- Nieprawda. Czkawka- Pierwszy był Śledzik. Sączysmark- Niemożliwe. Szina- Niestety, taka jest prawda. Sączysmark- Ale jestem lepszy od was. Popatrzyłem na Szinę, ona uśmiechneła się do mnie, miała plan. Czkawka- Serio ? Sączysmark- No, ja mam smoka. Szina- A mógłbyś, podpalić tego smoka. Sączysmark- Pewnie. Czkawka- No to pokaż, pochwal się. Sączysmark popatrzył na nas, potem na smoka. Sączysmark- No dobra. Smoku zapal się. Nic. Sączysmark- No dalej smoku zapal się!!- Ruszył rękami przy jego oczach, smok się wystraszył i zapalił się, przy okazji zapalił również Sączysmarka. Odskoczył od smoka, pobiegł do rzeczki i usiadł w niej. Sączysmark- O jak dobrze. Nie mogliśmy dłużej wytrzymać i zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Czkawka- Miałeś racje hehe... Szina- Słucha się ciebie hehe... Sączysmark popatrzył na nas złowrogo i poszedł do smoka. Sączysmark- Ja przynajmiej mam smoka. Szina- Pewnie. Niespodziewanie zaczoł padać deszcz i na dodatek jeszcze burza była. Sączysmark- To ja uciekam do domy. Narazie Poleciał. Szina- Chodźmy, schrońmy się przed burzą. Szukaliśmy jakiegoś miejsca, zobaczyłem jaskinię. Czkawka- Zobacz jaskinia. Pobiegliśmy tam, deszcz padał strasznie mocno i jeszcze ta burza brrr... Niecierpie burzy, jeszcze na dodatek było nam zimno. Szina- Rozpale ogień. Czkawka- Dobry pomysł. Szina rozpaliła ogeiń, ale to nie pomogło dalej było zimno, spojrzałem na Szine jej też byo zimno. Usiadłem obok niej. Czkawka- Ogrzejmy się. Szina spojrzała na mnie jak na wariata. Szina- CO !!! Czkawka- Zimno nam, a ogień nas nie rozgrzeje po prostu się przytulmy. Wachała się chwile, ale w końcu przytuliła się do mnie. Czkawka- Widzisz, nie było tak strasznie. Szina- No nie. To było dziwne uczucie, pierwszy raz ją obiołem... To było nawet miłe. Szina- Ale to nic nie znaczy, i jeżeli komuś to... Czkawka- Spokojnie nikt się o tym nie dowie. Szina- Ok. Jestem zmęczona to był ciężki dzień. Puściła mnie, pocałowała mnie w policzek i poszła spać. Szina- Dobranoc Czkawka. Też się położyłem. Czkawka- Dobranoc Szina. 4. Tajemnicza postać. Obudziłem się, ale obok nie zobaczyłem Sziny. Czkawka- Szina?! Zaczołem się martwić, wstałem i wyszedłem na dwór. Pogoda była piękna, ale martwiłem się o nią. Czkawka- SZINA!!! Poczułem się, że jestem obserwonany. Nagle poczułem rękę na ramieniu, Szybko się obróciłem i cicho krzyknąłem. Szina- Hej mam jedzenie. Trzymała w ręku dwa martwe króliki.. Czkawka- To dobrze jestem głodny. Udało mi się rozpalić ogień, wziołem jednego królika i dałem go troche do ognia Szina- Co się stało, że wystraszyłeś się mnie ? Czkawka- Nic. Szina- Przecież krzyknołeś jak cię dotknełam. Co jest ? Czkawka- Nie wiem, czułem jak by ktoś mnie obserwował. Szina- Obserwował ? Czkawka- Tak. Szina- Troche to dziwne. Czkawka- Co masz na myśli ? Szina- No, że nie jesteśmy sami na tej wyspie. Może miała racje, wziołem królika, który już był dobry i jadłem go. Szina- To co idziemy dalej ? Czkawka- Tak. Szina- Dzisiaj czuje, że nam się uda znaleść smoka. Zjedliśmy do końca i wyszliśmy z jaskini. Szina- To może szczęścia poszukamy na klifach ? Czkawka- Ty prowadzisz . Już nie czułem się obserwowany, ale bardziej byłem niespokojny. Doszliśmy na klify, a tam zobaczyliśmy smoka Drating, spał. Schowaliśmy się w krzakach. Szina- Zobacz, co to za smok ? Czkawka- Chyba Drating. Szina- Podejdźmy bliżej. Poszła to ja za nią, niestety nadepnąłem na patyk, przez co smok się obudził i spojrzał na mnie, nagle doskoczył do mnie tak szybko, że nie zdążyłem zrobić uniku i smok mnie przewalił na plecy, warczał. Szina- Czkawka, żadnych gwałtownich ruchów. Czkawka- Sam na to wpadłem. Nagle smok dostał kamieniem w głowę,odwrócił się i patrzył teraz na Szinę. Szina- No chodź smoku, pokaż na co cię stać. Smok mnie póścił, nagle cisnął w nią kulą cienia, naszczęście zrobiła unik. Szina- To wszystko na co cię stać. Powoli szedł ku Sziny, spoglądał na nią złowrogim wzrokiem. Bałem się o nią, znowu poczułem, że ktoś nas obserwuje, obróciłem się i nic. Spojrzałem na Szinę. Czkawka- Uważaj na siebie. Szina- Dobrze. Krążyli w kółko i patrzyli na siebie, niespodziewanie Szina pokłoniła się smokowi, ale dalej patrzyła mu w oczy, smok patrzył na nią wyniośle, nieporuszał się i ku zdumieniu mnie, smok ugioł przed nią łape, pochylając głowe. Czkawka- Brawo Szina. Szina- To jeszcze nie koniec. Wyciągneła powoli rękę ku smokowi, szła powoli, smok troche się wachał, ale wkońcu pozwolił się dotknąć. Szina- Udało się. Powiedziała zadowolona, też się cieszyłem. Czkawka- Nieźle, to teraz leć z nim na krótki lot. Szina- Dobrze, zaraz wróce. Usiadła niepewnie na grzbiecie smoka i poleciała. Na początku nie szło im najlepiej, polecieli gdzieś dalej i znikli mi z oczy. Dalej czułem, że jestem obserwowany obróciłem się i zabaczyłem na drzewie jakąś osobe w kapturze. Ten ktoś widząc, że na niego patrze zeskoczył na ziemie i pobiegł w las, chciałem za nim pobiec gdy usłyszałem za sobą skrzydła smoka. Szina- Co tak patrzysz w las ? Czkawka- Ktoś tam był, obserwuje nas. Szina- Nikogo nie widziałam. Czkawka- Nie wiem kto to był, ale musimy uważać na niego. Szina- Jestem za. Jeżeli chcesz zobaczyć tego smoka, wejdź tutaj '' http://innaopowiescczkawkizdjecia.blog.pl. 5. Chwila przerwy. Patrzyłem na jej smoka, już nie patrzył na mnie jakby chciał mnie zabić tylko z takim spokojem. Widać, że przy Szinie się uspokoił. Szina- To gdzie teraz idziemy ? Sam nie wiedziałem gdzie, strzeliłem pierszą myśl jaka wpadła mi do głowy. Czkawka- Może chodźmy poszukać na plaży. Szina- Ale to kawał drogi. Czkawka- Nie mów mi, że się zmęczyłaś. Szina- Ja. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy ? Czkawka- Sam nie wiem. Szina- No dobra, niech będzie plaża. Poszedłem pierwszy, Szina pogłaskała smoka i poszła za mną, smok szedł przy niej. Czkawka- Jak go nazwiesz ? Szina- To jest ona. Czkawka- Ona ? Szina- No tak. Czkawka- Ok. To jak ją nazwiesz. Zatrzymała się, ja też się zatrzymałem. Patrzyła na smoczyce i myślała. Szina- Może... Strzała. Smoczyca zamruczała jakby się zgodziła. Czkawka- Czemu, Strzała ? Szina- Bo doskoczyła na ciebie tak szybko. Jak strzała. Nawet ładne imie i faktycznie była szybka jak strzała. Czkawka- Pasuje do niej. Uśmiechnołem się do Sziny, odwzajemniła to. Szina- Dzięki. To co idziemy ? Czkawka- Tak, idziemy. Poszliśmy dalej, przy smoczycy czułem się troche bezpieczniej. Czkawka- Skoro masz smoka, to powinnaś wracać do domu. Szina- Co ty gadasz ? Czkawka- Nie chce cię zatrzymywać. Szina- Daj spokój jesteśmy partnerami i nie chce tego słuchać. Widać było po niej, że nie odpuści. Czkawka- No dobra. Nawet się cieszyłem, że chce zostać ze mną. Byliśmy w połowie drogi, zobaczyliśmy mały wodospad na polanie. Szina-Zróbmy sobie chwile przerwy. Czkawka- Dobra. Usiadłem przy wodospadzie, jaka to była ulga po takim marszu. Szina usiadła naprzeciwko mnie, Strzała napiła się wody, a potem położyła się obok niej. Szina- Ładnie tu. Czkawka- Musze ci przyznać naprawde tu ładnie. Napiłem się troche wody, była zimna ale dobra. Sziana wstała poszła do krzaków i wzieła troche jagód. Szina- Chcesz ? Czkawka- Pewnie. Dała mi kilka jagód, wzieła łuk i poszła do rzeczki. Napieła łuk,czekała i strzeliła. Wzieła strzałe na której była ryba. Szina- Prosze, Strzało. Strzała wzieła rybe i zjadła ją w całości. Niespodziewanie zaczeła zwracać rybe, wypluła połowe.Strzała spojrzała na Szine. Szina- Ok. Wzieła połowe ryby, kawałek ugryzła i powiedziała. Szina- Dzięki. Strzała poszła spać. Szina- To powiesz mi wkońcu co ci się śniło? Czkawka- A ty znowu o tym ? Nie chciałem o tym opowiadać. Szina- No dalej, przecież nie ma nikogo, jesteśmy sami. Spojrzała na mnie, takim błagalnym wzrokiem. Czkawka- No dobra, wygrałaś. Śniło mi się, że byłem w lesie, zobaczyłem cienistego wilka... Szina- Cienistego ? Czkawka- Był cały czarny jak cień, ledwo go widziałem. Szina- Co on chciał ? Czkawka- Bawić się, ale gdy podszedłem do niego zniknął. Potem pojawił się zielony smok o czerwonych oczach, patrzyła na mnie złowrogo, nagle poleciał gdzieś.Następnie usłyszałem ryk smoków, pobiegłem tam, zobaczyłem jak ten zielony smok je łapie. Spojrzał na mnie, chwycił mnie i miał mnie zabić, gdy znikąd pojawił się ten sam wilk. Pokonał go, ale ledwo podrzedł do mnie, zobaczyłem na jego plecach skrzydła... Szina- Skrzydła ? Czkawka- No, skrzydła jak u smoka. Szina- Przecież, wilki nie mają skrzydeł. Czkawka- To był sen. Szina- Racja. Czkawka- Wsiadłem na niego, zabierając smoka i polecieliśmy na berk. Wszyscy się cieszyli że wróciłem szczególnie ty i rodzice. Pokazałem wam smoka, ale on się obudził spojrzał na wszystkich, gdy zobaczył mnie uspokoił się tyle, że jego oczy zmieniły kolor z czerwonych na niebieskie. Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę i udało mi się go dotknąć, niespodziewanie jego oczy znowu były czerwone, odepchnął mnie, drapiąc mnie blisko serca. Następnie zaczoł łapać smoki i koniec. Szina- Dziwny sen. Czkawka- Zgadzam się. Jak myślisz co on może oznaczać ? Szina- Według mnie, ten wilk może oznaczać twojego przyjaciela, który chce się zaprzyjaźnić. Czerwone oczy niebespieczeństwo chyba. Łapanie smoków jakieś polowanie. Wilk pomaga, raczej pomoc w potrzebie. powrót-dom, niebieskie oczy może oznaczać dobroć albo miłość. rana przy sercu zawiedziesz się na kimś i znowu polowanie. Tak to dla mnie wygląda. Czkawka- Oby się nie spełniło. Szina- Zobaczymy. 6. Nocna Furia i Łowczyni Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze troche i gadaliśmy o moim śnie. Szina- Dobra Czkawka. Czas iść dalej, mamy jeszcze kawał drogi. Miała racje, troche czasu straciliśmy na gadaniu. Czkawka- Dobrze. Szina obudziła Strzałe i poszliśmy dalej. Czkawka- Jak myślisz Szina ? To była ona tej nocy, kiedy płyneliśmy na wyspe ? Szina- Nie. To nie była ona, tamten smok był czarny. Czkawka- Więc jak myślisz co to był za smok ? Szina- Nie wiem, jakiś tajemniczy smok. Może... Nie mówie, że to był on. Czkawka- No mów. Szina- Myśle, że to była Nocna Furia. Czkawka- Nocna Furia ? Przecież Nocne Furie mieszkają na wyspie Nocny. ( Jest Wyspa Nocy, ale one są bardzo agresywne do ludzi i nikt ich nie chce tresować) Szina- Przecież wiem, Czkawka. Ja tylko tak myśle. Czkawka- To po co, miał by lecieć tutaj ? Szina- Nie wiem. Doszliśmy na plaże przy zachodzie słońca. Szina- No udało się. Czkawka- Tak, przejdźmy się wzdłuż plaży. Szina- Spoko. Było ciepło, nagle usłyszeliśmy hałas przy krzakach, a potem jakby pomruki zranionego smoka. Czkawka- Słyszałaś ? Szina- To przy krzakach. Skryliśmy się przy krzakach i zobaczyliśmy smoka. Był cały czarny, ma kilka ran jakby z kimś walczył, widziałem, że ma coś ze skrzydłem i miał zielone oczy. Czkawka- Czy to... Szina- Chyba Nocna Furia...Nie do wiary. Smok lizał rany, trzeba było mu pomóc. Czkawka- Pomóżmy mu. Szina- Zwariowałeś. Słuchaj to jest szalony pomysł. Czkawka- Nie możemy go tak zostalić. Szina- To jest Nocna Furia. Nie bez powodu na drugie ma Furia. Czkawka- Spróbujmy, jeżeli nam się nie uda... Szina- Dobrze, chodź tylko ostrożnie. Wyszliśmy powoli z krzaków, smok zobaczył nas. Stanął gotowy do walki. Czkawka- Spokojnie, chcemy ci pomóc. Smok zaczął warczeć, niespodziewanie cisnął nas plazmą, Szina pchneła mnie na ziemie. Szina- Mówiłam ci, że to szalony pomysł. Czkawka- Lubisz takie pomysły. Westchnęła, wstaliśmy z ziemii, smok dalej warczał i patrzył na nas złowieszczo. Czkawka- Masz jakiś pomysł. Spojrzałem na nią. Szina- Mam. Strzała pomóż !! Strzała zjawiła się na zawołanie, stanieła między nami a smokiem. Czarny smok troche się zdziwił, że Strzała nam pomaga. Chciałem wykorzystać sytuacje. Czkawka- Widzisz, nie jesteśmy źli, chcemy ci pomóc. Mówiłem spokojnie i powoli szedłem w strone smoka. Smok patrzył na mnie troche mniej złowieszczo, ale dalej warczał. Szina podeszła do Strzały i pogłaskała ją. Czkawka- Zobacz, daj sobie pomóc. Smok spojrzał na nich i jakby się troche uspokoił, bo przestał warczeć. Już byłem bardzo blisko niego, chciałem wyciągnąć do niego rękę, gdy znikąd wystrzelona strzała z kuszy obok smoka. Co spowodowało, że Nocna Furia wystraszył się i pognał szybko w las. Potem pojawił się ten sam koleś w kapturze, Strzała była niespokojna, warczała na niego. Ktoś- Co wy robiliście z tym smokiem.- Miał młody, kobiecy głos i była wysokości mnie i Sziny. Szina - Chcieliśmy mu pomóc. Ktoś- Pomóc ? Temu smokowi nie da się pomóc.- Podeszła do swojej strzały i próbowała ją wyciągnąć Nagle Szina szturchnęła mnie. Szian- To Łowczyni.- Powiedziała mi na ucho. Czkawka- Co ? - Powiedziałem szeptem. Szina zobacz na jej na plecach znak.http://innaopowiescczkawkizdjecia.blog.pl/ Już wiedziałem, co ona chciała zrobić z Nocną Furią. Czkawka- Ty polujesz na niego ? - Spytałem się łowczyni. Łowczyni- Zgadza się i jeżeli go wytresuje cię tego smoka... Szina- Grozisz nam ? Łowczyni- Tak. Strzała zaczeła warczeć. Szina- Nie boimy się ciebie. Łowczyni- A powinnyście. I pobiegła do lasu. Martwiłem się o smoka,ale było ciemna. Czkawka- Nie możemy go tak zostawić. Jeżeli ona go znajdzie pierwsza... Szina- Spokojnie Czkawka. Nie pozwolimy jej na to, prawda Strzała ? Spojrzeliśmy na smoka, Strzała zawarczała. Szina- Widzisz zgadza się. Ale jutro będziemy go szukać. Czkawka- Ale... Szina- Żadnych ale. Słuchaj jest ciemno, nie zobaczymy go w ciemności. Z samego rana będziemy go szukać. Spojrzałem w niebio, miała racje. Było ciemno, a Nocna Furia jest teraz wystraszony i cały czarny było by ciężko. Czkawka- Zgoda. Szina- Ok. Chodźmy do tej naszej jaskini. Poszliśmy do jaskini. 7 Szukanie W jaskini Strzała pomogła nam rozpalić ogień, bo było troche nam zimno. Szina- Dziękuje, Strzało. Podrapała ją za uchem. Usiedliśmy przy ogniu. Szina- To jaki masz jutro plan ? Czkawka- Aha plany... Mamy plany... zaraz... Szina- Nie masz planu, zgadłam ? Czkawka- No, taki mam mały plan. Szina- Mów, jestem ciekawa. Czkawka- No więc... - Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć i zaczołem gadać co mi przyszło do głowy- Wstajemy rano i idziemy szukać tego smoka. Szina- Ok, to może ja poszukam z góry, a ty na lądzie. To był dobry plan. Czkawka- Dobra. A jak znajdziemy tego smoka. Szina- Może jakiś sygnał. Czkawka- Dobra, ale jaki. Zaczeliśmy myśleć. Szina- Może będziemy ryczeć jak smoki ? Czkawka- Nie jeszcze Łowczyni by nas usłyszała i poszłaby za nami. Szina- No tak. Myśleliśmy dalej, ale nic nam nie przychodziło do głowy. Nagle Strzała podeszła do Sziny, ułożyła się, ale głowe położyła na jej kolanach. Szina- Co ? Chcesz, żebym cię podrapała ? Strzała- Rau. To chyba oznaczało, że tak. Uśmiechnołem się na ten widok, jak Szina drapała ją, a smok powoli zasypiał. Szina- Ej... -Spojrzałem na nią.- A może zawyjemy jak wilki ? To było głupie, ale i dobre. Czkawka- Niegłupi pomysł. Szina- Serio ? Czkawka- Tak. Szina- No ok. A jeżeli spotkamy Łowczynię ? Czkawka- Chyba tylko ja. Szina- No właśnie. Czkawka- Nie bój się poradze sobie jak zwykle. Szina- Dobrza Czkawka, chodźmy spać jeżeli mamy wstać. Czkawka- Ok Niespodziewanie zaczoł wiać mocny wiatr, przez co nie mieliśmy ognia i było nam zimno. Szina- No pięknie, zamarżniemy tutaj. Smok położył się koło nas i przykrył nas swoim skrzydłem, dzięki temu nie wiało nam. Czkawka- Jednak nie zamarżniemy. Dzięki Strzała. Spojrzałem na smoka, Strzała zamruczała i poszła spać. Czkawka- Dobranoc Szina. Szina- Dobranoc. Poszliśmy spać. ''Rano : Obudziłem się, byłem wypoczęty i czułem się świetnie. Słońce ledwo wstawało, spojrzałem na bok Szina i Strzała jeszcze spały. Czkawka- JUŻ RANEK, WSTAWAJ SZINA !!! Szina- Jest jeszcze ciemno. Strzała wstała i wyszła z jaskini. Szina obróciła się na drugi bok. Wskoczyłem na nią. Czkawka- WSTAWAJ !!! Szina- Złaź ze mnie. Zwaliła mnie na ziemie, a sama wstała. Szina- Nierób tak więcej. Wyciągneła do mnie rękę, chwyciłem ją i pomogła mi wstać. Czkawka- Dobrze, że wstałaś. Szina- Po co ten pośpiech.- Mówiła zaspanym głosem i przeciągneła się. Czkawka- Musimy go znaleść. Szina- Dobrze. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, Strzała siedział i patrzyła w niebo. Szina- No to co, Strzało. Polatamy sobie ? Strzała gdy tylko usłyszała te słowa zaczeła skakać. Czkawka- Nie może się doczekać. Szina pogłaskała ją po głowie i weszła na jej grzbiet. Szina- Uważaj na siebie. Czkawka- Ty również. Pomachała mi, smok znosił się do góry i polecieli. Zostałem sam, poszedłem w drugą strone, było nudno bez Sziny i dziwnie. Widziałem kilka smoków : Śmiertników i Koszmarów. Nagle pomyślałem. Myśl- Może wytresuje jednego z nich i polece na nim. Szybko odtrąciłem tą myśl, nie lubiłem iść na skróty i poszedłem dalej zostawiając smoki. Dziwiłem się, że nigdzie nie widziałem Łowczyni. Była młoda co oznaczało, że trenuje dopiero aby być prawdziwym Łowcą. Po dwóch godzinach nudy usłyszałem wycie Sziny, też zawyłem i chwile potem przyleciała po mnie. Szina- Znalazłam go. Czkawka- Gdzie ? Szina- Przy wodospadzie, wsiadaj. Wyciągneła rękę, spojrzałem niepewnie na smoka. Strzała była spokojna. Szina- No wsiadasz czy nie, smok nie będzie czekać. Miała racje, chwyciłem ją i usiadłem na grzbiecie smoka. Trzymałem się Sziny. Szina- Wyluzuj Czkawka.Lecimy. Wznieśliśmy się wysoko. Widziałem niesamowite widoki, wiatr we włosach i czułem się wolny jak ptak. Szkoda tylko, że lot był krótki. Czkawka- Było świetnie. Wylądowaliśmy po drugiej stronie rzeczki i zobaczyłem Nocną Furię. 8 Szczerbatek Smok zobaczył nas, ale nie był zadowolony od razu warczył na nas i zaczoł atakować z plazymy. Pierwszy strzał poszedł na mnie. Szina- Uważaj !! Strzała w ostatniej chwili chwyciła mnie za tył kamizelki i pociągneła mnie do góry. Czkawka- Uf... O mały włos. Znowu zaatakował tym razem do Sziny, ale była szybka i zrobiła unik. Strzała odstawiła mnie na ziemie i staneła w naszej obronie. Czkawka- Masz pomysł ? Spojrzałem na Szine, ona rozglądała się . Szina- Mam pomysł !! Czkawka- Jaki ? Szina- Na razie mnie pilnujcie. Strzała i Nocna Furia patrzyli na siebie i warczyli. Szina podeszła do Strzały, wzieła łuk, kiedy smok to zobaczył skoczył na nią z pazurami, ale Strzała odtrąciła go ogonem. Szina- Dzięki, Strzała.-Powiedziała z ulgą. Szina poszła do rzeczki, napieła łuk i strzeliła do wody. Smok zobaczywszy to zdziwił się, że nie w niego strzeliła. Szina- Daj mu tą rybe. Czkawka- Co ? Szina- Tobie jakoś troche ufa, mi nie. Wziołem rybe niechętnie i powoli szedłem do smoka. Szina- Powoli, patrz mu w oczy. Spojrzałem w jego ślepia widziałem w nich niepokój. Szina- Pokaż mu rybe. Czkawka- Ale ja nie chcę. Szina- Spokojnie jak by co, Strzała poleci ci na ratunek. Czkawka- Zawsze coś. Pokazałem mu rybe, smok powoli się do mnie zbliżał. Czkawka- Ty to działa. Otworzyły paszcze i zobaczyłem, że nie ma zębów. Czkawka- Eee... Szina, on miał zęby ? Szina- Miał zęby. Nagle wysunął zęby i zabrał mi rybe tak szybo nim się zorientowałem. Czkawka- Łał. Niespodziewanie zaczoł się do mnie zbliżać, zacząłem się cofać do tyłu i niestety trafiłem na drzewo. Czkawka- Szina ! Widziałem,że Strzała chciała mi pomóc. Szina- Czekaj, Strzała.- Zatrzymała swojego smoka, a do mnie krzykneła- Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobi. Czkawka- Taa, jasne. Smok patrzył na mnie, nieoczekiwanie zwrócił troche ryby. Czkawka- Blee... Nocna Furia czekała. Szina- Weź rybe i ugryź ją. Czkawka- Chyba żartujesz ? Nie wezmę...- Smok zawarczał. Wziołem rybe i ugryzłem, uśmiechnąłem się do smoka, on odzajemnił mi tym samym. Szian- Super. Spróbuj go dotknąć. Czkawka- Co ? Szina- Chciałeś mu pomóc ? Czkawka- Tak. Szina- To idź mu pomóc. Podniołem rękę, aby go dotknąć i udało się. Szian- Brawo, masz smoka jak go nazwiesz ? Spojrzałem na niego. Czkawka- Nazwie go Szczerbatek. 9 Leczenie ran Głaskałem go i obejrzałem jego rany, nie wyglądały za dobrze. Czkawka- Szina, chodź zobacz rany. Szina podeszła, ale smok warczał zacząłem go uspokajać. Czkawka- Spokojnie mordko, ona chce ci pomóc.- Mówiłem i głaskałem uspokajająco. Szczerbatek przestał warczeć, ale ją obserwował dokładnie. Szina patrzyła na jego rany. Szina- Ojoj... Czkawka- No i co ? Szina- Te rany są po walce. Czkawka- Jakiej walce ?- Ciekawy byłem. Szina- Musiał walczyć z inną Nocną Furią, chyba o dominację i przegrał. Czkawka- To czemu jest tutaj ? Szina- My się wydaje, że jeżeli przegrał walkę... Musieli go wygnać. Czkawka- Wygnać ? Szina- Dla tego tu jest i ma te rany. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka, pokiwał głową jak by się z nią zgadzał. Czkawka- Ale coś mu jest ? Szina- No więc... Rane można dać alkoholem, a skrzydło to proste złamanie usztywni się na kilka dni i skrzydło jak nowe. Czkawka- To dobrze, a masz alkohol ? Szina- A no mam- Uśmiechneła się, poszła do Strzały tam miała torbe i wyjeła małą buteleczkę.- Trzymam ją na wszelki wypadek, gdyby bliźniacy zrobiliby komuś krzywdę. Czkawka- Ok, a co ze skrzydłem ? Grzebała w torbie, szukała jeszcze czegość i wyjeła jakąś szmatkę. Szina- Jeżeli chodzi o skrzydło to wystarczy kilka patyków i pnącza. Czkawka- A na tak.- Uderzyłem się w czoło ręką. Szina- To fajnie. Wiesz co przytrzymaj go, może się rzucać, kiedy posmaruje mu rany. Głaskałem Szczerbatka, widziałem jak Szina moczy szmate. Szina- Gotowy, będzie troche szczypać.- Powiedziała do Szczerbatka. Pierwszą rane przejechała po brzuchu szmatką od razu zaczął się szamotać. Czkawka- Spokojnie, Szczerbatku. To dla twojego dobra.- Głaskałem go, troche to uspokajało.- Bardzo dobrze. I jak tam ?- Spytałem się Sziny. Szina- Rana na brzuchu troche mniej krwawi. To dobry znak. Podeszła do następnej rany na plecach. Przetarła rane nie rzucał się, ale mruczał załośnie z bólu. Szina- Jesteś dzielny Szczerbatek. Dobra teraz najgorsze przy szyji. Znowu namoczyła szmatke. Szina- Uważaj Czkawka. Strzała jak by co chroń nas- Smoczyca była gotowa nas obronić. Delikatnie dotkneła szmatką przy szyji, smok odepchnął ją. Szina- Wiem, że boli ale musisz wytrzymać.- Spróbowała jeszcze raz. Dotkneła go, ale niestety Szczerbatek stanął na tylnych łapach i podrapał ją w ramię. Szina- Ała... Moja ręka- Jej ręka nie wyglądała najlepiej, mocno krwawiła. Czkawka- Szina. Wszystko ok ? - Po co ja się pytam, skoro jej ręka krwawi. Szczerbatek zobaczywszy co narobił, podszedł do niej. Szina- Nic się nie stało, to tylko ręka.- Widziałem,że Szczerbatkowi jest smutno co zrobił. Szina wyciągnęła rękę, Szczerbatek dał się dotknąć. Szina- Znajdź coś, co zatamuje moje krwawienie. A ja sprawdzę skrzydło naszego przyjaciela, bo rany przestały mu krwawić. Czkawka- Dasz rade ? Z taką ręką. Szina- Będzie dobrze, Czkawka. Idź szukać. Może w mojej torbie coś znajdziesz. Podszedłem do Strzały, otworzyłem torbę, było tam : Smoczymiętka, jeszcze jedna butelka pewnie z alkoholem, sztylet, szmata duża i kilka jagód. Wziąłem butelkę i szmatę. Czkawka- Prosze Szina. Szina badała jeszcze skrzydło, spojrzała na mnie, potem na rzeczy jakie wziąłem. Szina- Dobrze, potrzymaj jeszcze chwile. Patrzyłem jak ogląda skrzydło. Czkawka- I jak z jego skrzydłem ? Szina- Naprawde nie jest źle, wystarczy usztywnić skrzydło na tydzień i będzie mógł znowu latać. Teraz możesz mi dać te rzeczy. Podałem jej rzeczy. Szina- Ja sprawdzę swoją rękę, a ty idź poszukać kilka gałęzi i pnącz. Jak chcesz pójdzie z tobą Strzała, a ja popilnuje Szczerbatka. Czkawka- Dobrze, tylko uważajcie na siebie jak Łowczyni was znaj... Szina- Nieznajdzie, lepiej ty uważaj. - Uśmiechneła się. Czkawka- Chodź Strzało.- Podeszła do mnie i pokazała głową, żebym wszedł na jej grzbiet. Szina- Strzała ma racje, latając będzie szybciej i lepiej się pośpieście zbliża się deszcz. Czkawka- Wiesz co, zaprowadź Szczerbatka do naszej jaskini.- Wsiadłem na Strzałe. Szina- Leć. Polecieliśmy. 10 Pułapki Strzał latała dobrze, a ja się czułem wspaniale. Rozglądałem się, aż wkońcu zobaczyłem kilka pnącz i drzew. Czkawka- Strzała, ląduj.- Dotknąłem ją przy szyi. Strzała szybko wylądowała przy drzewach, poczułem się niepewnie jakby zaraz co się miało stać niedobrego. Szłem powoli w kierunku pnącz, nagle Strzała odciągnęła mnie do tyłu. Czkawka- Co jest ? - Nie wiedziałem o co jej chodziło. Strzała strzeliła z kuli cienia i uruchomiła jakąś pułapkę. To była sieć na smoki. Czkawka- Dzięki Strzała.- Pogłaskałem ją. Wpadłem na pomysł, żeby wziąść tą sieć jest mocniejsza od pnąć. Naszczęście Szina zostawiła torbę, wyjąłem z niej sztylet i podeszłem do sieci. Zacząłem go tnąc, zajęło mi to kilka minut, ale udało sie zrobić z niego sznurek. Włożyłem sznurek i sztylet do torby. Czkawka- Dobrze Strzało, teraz kilka gałezi. Zacząłem zbierać kilka gałezi, gdy poczułem na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, obróciłem się i nic. Poszedłem do Strzały i wpadłem na pułapkę linkową, patrzyłem teraz do góry nogami. Czkawka- Strzała, pomóż mi ! Smok odrazu do mnie podleciał. Nagle znikąd został rzucony mały nóż, obok Strzały. Łowczyni- Zostaw go.-Rozkazała Strzale, wyskoczyła z drzewa. Strzała nie ruszała się, ale stanęła w pozycji obronnej i warczała na nią. Czkawka- To ty zrobiłaś te pułapki. Łowczyni- No raczej.- Dziwnie wyglądała do góry nogami. Czkawka- Po co ? Łowczyni- Na pewno nie dla ciebie. - Podeszła do mnie, wzięła swoj nóż i przetneła linkę. Spadłem na plecy, Strzała pomogła mi wstać. Czkawka- Dzięki- Zwróciłem sie do Łowczyni. Łowczyni- Nie dziękuj. Mam nadzieje, że nie znalazłeś Nocną Furię.- Chyba na mnie patrzyła jakby chciała mnie przejrzeć. Czkawka- Ja... Nigdzie go nie widziałem...- Jąkałem się. Łowczyni- Mam nadzieje. A teraz stąd lecie.- Wziąłem moje patyki i wsiadłem na Strzałe. Czkawka- Lecimy stąd.- Polecieliśmy. Nie wiedziałem, że ona mnie śledziła. 11 Skrzydło Dolecieliśmy na miejsce w kilka minut, ale w jaskini zobaczyłem tylko Szinę. Z siadłem ze smoka, Strzała weszła do środka i położyła się. Zaczoł padać deszcz. Czkawka- Gdzie jest Szczerbatek ?- Szina pokazała palecem na góre, wszedłem do jaskini i spojrzałem do góry. Szczerbatek przyczepił się stalaktyta i spał. Szina- Powiedziałam mu, żeby się schował, a on wskoczył do góry, przyczepił się stalaktyta i tak śpij. Czkawka- No, ale musze przyznać, że go nie widziałem.- Uśmiechnąłem się- Jak twoja ręka ? Nie widziałem jej ręki, bo ją schowała za plecami. Szina- A ręka... Jest ok - Kłamała. Czkawka- Nie kłam. W kłamaniu jesteś słaba. Pokazała mi rękę, cały jej rękaw był czerwony. Czkawka- Podwiń rękaw. Podwinęła rękaw, miała szmate zawiniętą i była całe we krwii. Czkawka- Powinnaś wracać do domu i niech opatrzą ci rękę.- Nie chciałem by coś jej się stało. Szina- Serio ? Jeżeli ja polece, to ty będziesz wiedzieć, co zrobić ze skrzydłem Szczerbatka? Czkawka- No ...więc...- Za bardzo nie wiedziałem, jak się za to zabrać. Szina- No właśnie, ja wiem.- Wzieła głęboki wdech- Słuchaj zrobimy tak wyleczymy Szczerbatka i polecimy razem do domu. Czkawka- A co z twoją ręką ? Szina- Trudno rana jest głęboka to fakt i będzie blizna na całe życie. Ale on też jest ranny i potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Za bardzo nie podobało mi się, ale musiałem się z nią zgodzić. Czkawka- Dobrze. Szina- Szczerbatek !! Zobacz kto przyszedł !!- Zawołała. Smok otworzył oczy, spojrzał w dół i zobaczył mnie. Puścił się skały i wylądował na mnie. Czkawka- Och... Szczerbatek.- Smok zaczął mnie lizać. Szina- Och... Jakie to słodkie- Powiedziała z uśmiechem. Czkawka- Pomóż mi !! Szina podeszła do Strzały, wzięła torbe i wyjeła Smoczymiętkę. Szina- Chodź Szczerbatku, zobacz co mam. - Pomachała mu przed nosem. Smok od razu ze mnie zszedł i poszedł za Szina. Szina- Dobry smoczek- Szczerbatek się uspokoił. Czkawka- Dzięki. To teraz robimy jego skrzydło. Szina- Ok. Masz pnącza i patyki. Czkawka- Mam coś lepszego od pnącz. Podeszłem do torby i wyjąłem sznurek. Szina- Skąd to masz ? Czkawka- Znalazłem. Szina- Gdzie ? Czkawka- Przy pnączach. Szina- Tak po prosty leżał sobie sznurek ? Czkawka- No nie, to była jedna z pułapek Łowczyni. Szina- No ok jedna pułapka mniej. Podszedłem do niej i dałem jej sznurek. Szina- Ok teraz podawaj mi te patyki. Podawałem jej patyki, a ona wiązała ze sznurkiem. Szina- Skoro to była jedna pułapka, to są ich więcej ? Czkawka- Możliwe. Podałem jej ostatni patyk. Czkawka- Koniec patyków. Szina- Ok i teraz zawiązać i ...- Zawiązała- Koniec. Zobaczyłem na jego skrzydło, nie było tak źle. 12 Jedzenie Siedzieliśmy w jaskinii, byłem głodny aż mi zaburczało. Szina- Ktoś tu jest głodny. - Zaśmiała się cicho. Czkawka- No, troche. Szina- Przykro mi mam tylko jagody. Czkawka- To nie wystarczy dla nas wszystkich. Szina- Wiem, a smoki pewnie też są głodne.- Spojrzeliśmy na nie. Szczerbatek i Strzała pokiwały głowami. Czkawka- Widze i mam pewnien pomysł. Szina- Niby jaki ? Czkawka- Jakbyś wzieła Strzałe i poleciała złapać kilka ryb. Szina- W taką pogode.- Pokazała palcem pogode. Lało jak nie wiem, ale musieliśmy coś wymyślić. Czkawka- Nie mamy innych pomysłów. Szina- Dobrze, ale to będzie twoja winna jeżeli będę chora. Czkawka- Zaryzykuj. Szina- Dobrze.- Powiedziawszy to, podeszła do Strzały- Chodź Strzało, pójdziemy połowić rybki. Czkawka- Trzymam za was kciuki. Szina- To ty może też poszukaj, coś do jedzenia. Czkawka- Co ? Szina- To co słyszałeś.- Wsiadła na smoka.- A Szczerbatek niech znowu tam się chwyci- Pokazała głową góre. Czkawka- Czyli mam iść sam. Super - Powiedziałem to niezadowolony - Szczerbatek schowaj się.- Od razu wskoczył na stalaktyt. Szian- Dobrze- Wsiadła na Strzałe- Niedługo wróce- i poleciała na dwór. Czkawka- Szczerbatek zostań tu, zaraz wróce- smoka zamruczał, ale został. Wyszedłem na dwór, było zimno i mokro. Poszedłem kilka kroków, usłyszałem kroki i zobaczyłem Szczerbatka. Czkawka- No dobrze chodź- Smok schował mnie pod swoje skrzydło. - Dzięki, mordko. Dalej szliśmy razem, było troche lepiej bo mi nie padało, a Szczerbatkowi też było dobrze chociaż rany mu myło. Zobaczyliśmy drzewa z jabłkami. Czkawka- Super jest troche jedzenia. Szczerbatek pomożesz. Smok skoczył i pazurami strącił kilka jabłek. Czkawka- Dobra robota. Wzieliśmy kilka jabłek, wróciliśmy z powrotem do jaskini i czekaliśmy na Szinę, długo nie wracała. Czkawka- Czemu ich tak długo nie ma ?- Spytałem się Szczerbatka, który spał obok mnie. Martwiłem się. Czkawka- Może pójdziemy ich szukać. Nagle jak grom wleciała Strzała, ledwo latała. Czkawka- A gdzie Szina ? Smok pokazał grzbiet, Szina leżała pół żywa i oddychała słabo. Czkawka- Co się stało ? Szina- To była... Pułapka.- I straciła przytomność. 13 Atak Łowczyni Cz. I Ściągnąłem ją ze Strzały i położyłem ją koło ognia. Zobaczyłem kilka niegroźnych ran na rękach, nogach i na twarzy. Wziąłem szmate, podeszłem do kałuży z którego kapała woda z stalaktytów, pomoczyłem ją i usiadłem koło Sziny. Zacząłem czyścić jej rany, nie były tak tragicznie tylko na policzku, była mocniejsza rana jakby została zraniona czymś ostrym. Gdy skączyłem czyścić rany, dotknąłem jej czoła na szczęście nie miała gorączki. Skierowałem się do Strzały. Czkawka- Jesteś głodna ?- Smoczyca pokiwała głową.- Przykro mi, mamy tylko jabłka.- Dałam jej kilka jabłek. Strzała zjadła jabłka i położyła się koło Szczerbatka. Czkawka- Dobra, ja też ide spać.- Położyłem się koło Sziny. Rano: Rano obudził mnie krzyk Sziny. Szina- AAA... ZOSTAW JĄ... Szybko ją uspokoiłem. Czkawka- Spokojnie Szina, jesteś bezpieczna.- Chwiciłem jej ramiona- Spokojnie. Spojrzała na mnie i się uspokoiła. Czkawka- Oddychaj głęboko.- Zaczeła brać głębokie wdechy.- Dobrze, Wdech i wydech. Szina- Jest już dobrze. Spojrzałem na smoki, one patrzyły na nią zmartwione. Szina- Jest dobrze Strzało niedługo polatamy, chyba.- Pogłaskałe Strzałe- Ale nie wychodź na dwór. Czkawka- Dlaczego? Co się stało wczoraj ? Szina- Czy ja wiem, leciałam spokojnie na Strzale byliśmy blisko plaży, gdy znikąd zostliśmy złapani na bolasie. Strzała spadła i ja też spadłam. Ja wylądowałam troche dalej od smoka, uderzyłam o coś twardego i widziałam słabo ale widziałam jakąś postać, która zbliżała się do Strzały. Podniosłam się, zaczełam biec do smok i odepchnęłam ją... To była Łowczyni. Szbko wziełam z torby sztylet i zaczełam Strzałe uwalniać z więzów, Łowczyni widząc co robie zaczeła mnie atakować toporem i poczułam na policzku coś ostrego. Czkawka- Nom , tu się zgodze rane masz mocną. Szina- Broniłam się jakoś, ale ona jest dobrą wojowniczką. Wytrąciła mi sztylet, przygwoździła mnie toporem i powiedziała. " Świetnie walczyłaś, ale zginiesz marnie" , miała mnie zabić, gdy Strzała uderzyła ją ogonem, pomogła mi. Wstałam, szybko uwolniłam Strzałe, wsiadłam na nią i kazałam jej lecieć. Poleciała ale Łowczyni przecieła jakąś linkę i złapała nas w sieć, kazałam Strzale aby dała ognia, uwolniła nas i pokazałam Strzale aby leciała. Ja uciekłam w las, słyszałam jak za mną biegnie ja ledwo widziałam, gdzie biegałam ale było dużo krzaków i pokrzyw. Gdy wybiegłam z lasu dobiegłam do klifu, odwróciłam się, zobaczyłam Łowczynie. Uśmiechała się złośliwie, zaczeła gadać ze mną " Wiem, że wy znaleźliście Nocną Furie, twoj koleśka mnie w tym utwierdził i wiem gdzie jesteście" zaczełam się cofać i poczułam jak coś mnie łapie. Spojrzałam co, to była Strzała popatrzyłam na Łowczynię, ona krzykła " To jeszcze nie koniec" i dolecieliś tutaj. Czkawka- Łał, ale miałaś przygode. Szina- Serio ? To wszystko było naszykowane, jakby na nas czekała. Czkawka- Myślisz, że tu przyjdzie ? Szina- Możliwe, sama powiedziała, że wie gdzie jesteśmy. Czkawka- Trzeba wymyślić co robimy. 14 Atak Łowczyni Cz. II Zaczeliśmy myśleć co zrobić z Łowczynią. Szina- Nie możemy uciec. Czkawka- Ale też, nie możemy walczyć z nią sama mówiłaś, że jest dobrą wojowniczką. Szina- No wiem, ale możemy nastawić na nią pułapkę. Czkawka- Czyli ?- Bo nie wiedziałem co jej chodzi po głowie. Szina- Mam kilka pomysłów. Czkawka- No to dawaj. Szina- Pierwszy pomysł udajemy, że uciekamy z wyspy na łodziach, którymi przypłyneliśmy kiedy ona wyskoczy żeby nas zatrzymać, Szczerbatek skacze na nią i przywala ją na ziemie. Czkawka- Super i co z nią zrobimy ? Szina- Zabierzemy jej broń, zawiążemy ją i... płyniemy do domu z nią. To był troche głupi pomysł i mógł nie wypalić. Czkawka- A jaki masz następny pomysł ? Szina- Inny pomysł to, Szczerbatek wpada w jej pułapkę... Czkawka- Zwariowałaś... Szina- Daj mi dokończyć... My czekamy w bezpiecznych odległościach, kiedy przyjdzie Łowczyni pewna, że złapała Nocną Furię, atakujemy ją z zaskoczenia i wygrywamy. Ten plany był jeszcze bardziej szalony od poprzedniego. Czkawka- Jeszcze masz jakiś pomysł ? Szina- Niezbyt... Możemy równie dobrze czekać tutaj, aż sama nas zaatakuje. A ty masz jakiś pomysł ? Czkawka- Możemy poczekać do nocy i uciec. Szina- I moje pomysły są złe... Twój plan nie jest lepszy, ona wie gdzie jesteśmy, jej to zajmie kilka minut kiedy tu będzie i nas zaatakuje. Czkawka- Dobrza najlepszy pomysł jest... Plan pierwszy. Ale wiesz, że mogła nastawić dla nas jakieś pułapki. Szina- Wiem, dla tego ja polece pierwsza i sprawde te pułapki, kiedy skończę dam nasz stary sygnał. Wtedy ty na Szczerbatku... Czkawka- Przecież Szczerbatek nie może latać. Szina- Ale może biegać jest bardzo szybko i zwinny także na lądzie. Czkawka- No ok. Szina- No to co spróbujemy ? Czkawka- No dobra. Szina wstała, podeszła do Strzały. Szina- No to co Strzało, polecimy na plaże ?- Strzale nie bardzo chciała tam latać- Wiem, ale musimy.- Podrapała ją po szyi. Szina weszła na jej grzbiet, ja też wsiadłem na grzbiet Szczerbatka. Szina- Pamiętaj, czekaj na mój sygnał. Czkawka- OK. Wyleciała z jaskinii. Czkawka- To co mordko, nie możemy tak tu siedzieć, idziemy powoli w jej strone. Ruszyliśmy z Szczerbatkiem, widzieliśmy Koszmara który walczył ze Śmiertnikiem ale nie zwracaliśmy na nich uwagi, po 10 minutach usłyszeliśmy wycie. Czkawka- Słyszałeś Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek- Rauuu. Czkawka- Biegnij. Szczerbatek tak biegł, że ledwo się go trzymałem. Gdy doszliśmy na miejsce zobaczyłem Szine która wpadła w pułapkę na nogę, a Strzała była w klatce. Szina - Wyciągnij nas zanim przyjdzie tutaj Łowczyni. Zszedłem ze smoka i pobiegłem do Sziny. Czkawka- Co się stało. Szina- Tu jest mnóstwo pułapek, gdy jedną zepsułam była druga i tak dalej, aż w końcu wpadłam na tą pułapkę. Kiedy Strzała chciała mi pomóc urochomiła następną pułapkę i tak wpadła w klatkę. Czkawka- Masz sztylet ? Szina- Mam jeszcze jeden. Czkawka- Gdzie ? Szina- Z tyłu w pasie. Odwróciła się i zobaczyłem sztylet, wziąłem go. Czkawka- Mam. Przypomniało mi się jak, Łowczyni mnie uwolniła z takiej pułapki, postanowiłem zrobić to samo. Czkawka- Uwaga będzie boleć. -Przeciąłem linke i Szina spadła. Szina- Dzięki, chodź sprawdzimy co ze Strzałą. Podeszliśmy do klatki. Szina- Daj mi sztylet.- Powiedziała spokojnie. Podałem jej sztylet, zaczeła nim dłubać przy zamku. Szina- Jeszcze chwila i ... - Udało jej się otworzyć zamek- Voila. Strzała wyszła z klatki zadowolona. Usłyszeliśmy klaskanie za sobą. Łowczyni- No brawo, nikt mi tak nie wchodził w drogę jak wy, ale dzięki temu mam dużo zabawy i nauki. Obróciliśmy się i zobaczyliśmy ją miała topór. Łowczyni- No, koniec tej zabawy gdzie on jest ? Czkawka- Kto ? Łowczyni- Nie grajcie ze mną, nienawidzę takich zabaw. Gdzie jest Nocna Furia !! Zaczeła się rozglądać i nigdzie nie widziała. Szina- Schował się ?- Szepnęła do mnie. Czkawka- Tak jak w naszym planie.- Szepłem jej. Łowczyni- Dacie mi go po dobraci albo będziecie cierpieć.- Zaczeła się do nas zbliżać. Strzała stanęła w naszej obronie. Czkawka- Powiedz kiedy.- Szepnąłem Szina- Jeszcze nie.- Łowczyni jeszcze bardziej się zbliżała do nas.- Teraz ! Strzała strzeliła kulą cienia, Łowczyni zrobiła unik cofając się, to był dla niej błąd, bo dzięki temu Szczerbatek wyskoczył z lasu, cisnął w ją z plazy nie zdążyła zareagować i dostała w brzuch. Szina- Uuu... Musiało boleć.- Łowczyni upadła na ziemie. Czkawka- Chodź, sprawdzimy czy nic jej nie jest. Podeszliśmy do niej, Szina uklękła przy niej i zdjęła kaptur. Zobaczyłem dziewczynę o bląd włosach splecionych w warkocz, grzywka która przykrywała część jej twarzy i miała opaskę. Poczułem w środku jakieś ciepło w sercu, którego nigdy nie czułem. Szina- Spokojnie będzie żyć. Czkawka- To... Dobrze.- Odetchnąłem z ulgą. 15 Powrót Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od tej dziewczyny. Szina- Ziemia do Czkawka !! Mówie do ciebie. - To mnie obudziło z transu. Czkawka- C... Co ? Szina- Pytałam się co z nią robimy ? Czkawka- Sprawdziłaś, czy ma jakieś rany. Szina- Tak, naszczęście nia ma rany po tym ataku. Czkawka- Aha- Po prostu była piękna. Szina- Przestań się na nią gapić.- Zwróciła na mnie uwagę- Widze, że ktoś się tu zakochał. - Uśmiechneła się. Czkawka- Co to nieprawda.- Zacząłem się buntować. Szina- Taa... Każdego możesz oszukać, ale nie mnie za dobrze cię znam. Czkawka- Dobra koniec gadania o mnie.- Spojrzała na mnie zabawnie- Co z nią robimy ? Szina- Więc tak, po tym uderzeniu straciła przytomność na kilka godzin. Pierwszą rzecz sprawdzamy czy ma jakąś broń. Szina sprawdzała jej kieszenie, znalazła kilka małych noży, bolas i Smoczymiętka. Zdziwiłem się, że ona ma Smoczymiętkę. Szina- Ok, tyle miała broni. Czkawka- Co dalej ? Wiążemy ją. Szina- Ok.- Wstała, podeszła do Strzały, która siedziała obok Szczerbatka i wzięła sznurek.- Ty czy ja ? Czkawka- Lepiej ty wiążesz.. Szina- Dobra- Przekręciła oczami. Związała jej ręce i nogi. Szina- Jest dobrze związana, nie powinna się wydostać. Czkawka- To co, wracamy do domu. Szina- Zgadzam się tęsknie za rodziną. Czkawka- Zabieramy ją ? Szina- No musimy, jak ją zostawimy dalej będzie polować na smoki. Czkawka- Dobrze, niech Szczerbatek ją nosi i do łodzi. Szina- Ty za nią odpowiadasz jesteś synem wodza. Podeszłem do Łowczyni, chwyciłem ją w pasie i pociągnąłem ją do Szczerbatka. Szina- Pomóc ci ? Czkawka- Nietrzeba, dam rade.- Z małą pomocą Szczerbatka, ułożyłem ją na jego grzbiecie. Szina- To jak możemy iść.- Widać było, że się niecierpliwi. Czkawka- Tak, idziemy. Szliśmy jakieś 20 i zobaczyliśmy nasze łodzie. Czkawka- Jak myślisz, nadaje się do pływania. Szina- Zobaczmy. Szina podeszła do łodzi, sprawdziła. Szina- Nie jest dziurawy, więc może pływać. Czkawka- Jak ? Szina- Ty, Szczerbatek i Łowczyni na łodzi, a ja i Strzała będziemy latać. Przywiąże Strzale linkę do łodzi i będziemy was ciągnąć. 16 W morzu Czkawka- Chodź Szczerbatek- Podeszliśmy do łodzi.- Hop. Szczerbatek wskoczył, ale łódź poszła do góry. Szina- Na środku Szczerbatek. - Szczerbatek przesunął się w bok i było lepiej.- Widzisz, teraz ja...- Podeszła do Łowczyni, wzięła bolas, rozwiązała metalowe kule i miała linkę. - Przywiąże linkę z moim smokiem do łodzi i dzięki temu będziemy szybciej w domu.- Uśmiechnęła się. Czkawka- To dobrze zaczyna mi brakować rodzinny.- Też się uśmiechnąłem się. Szina wiązała Strzałe, a ja łódź. Szina- Dobra, wszyscy na pokład.- Wsiadłem na łódź - W razie niebezpieczeństwa prosimy, wskakiwać do wody. Czkawka- Zabawne. Szina- Dobra Strzała, lecimy- Smok wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął nas ciągnąć.- I jak ? Czkawka- Jest dobrze. Słońce grzało mocno, ściągnąłem Łowczynie z Szczerbatka i położyłem ją koło siebie. Szczerbatek położył się, głowe posiadził na moich kolanach, zacząłem go drapać. Czkawka- Co o niej sądzisz Szczerbatku ?- Smok zawarczał, widać było, że jej nie lubi.- Spokojnie mordko, będzie dobrze. Szczerbatek nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, zupełnie jak ja, była ładna i inna od moich znajomych, taka tajemnicza, waleczna i odważna. Spojrzałem na smoka, on powoli zasypiał. Czkawka- Zobaczysz Szczerbatku u nas będzie ci dobrze. Będziemy przyjaciółmi, nie pozwole aby coś ci się stało. Szczerbatek tymi słowami zasnął. Płyneliśmy już kilka godzin. Szina- Czkawka, jak tam na dole ? Powoli odpływałem, ale ona mnie obudziła troche. Czkawka- Co ?- Ziewnąłem. Szina- Jak tam ? Czkawka- Nudno. Szina- A nasza pasażerka na gape ? Czkawka- Nadal nie odzyskała przytomności. Szina- Trudno, ale mam dobrą wiadomość. Czkawka- To znaczy ? Szina- A to, że widze naszą wyspe. Czkawka- Naprawde. Szina- No pewnie. Nagle poczułem niepokojące kołyszenie wody. Czkawka- Szina, coś jest pod wodą. Niespodziewanie z wody wynurzył się Wrzeniec. Szina- Po prostu świetnie.- Pokierowała Strzałe na Wrzenca- Hej Smoku.- Wrzeniec uderzył ich ogonem, przez co Szina wypadła z grzbietu Strzały i wpadła do wodu. Czkawka- SZINA !! Wrzenie widząc, że ona spadła zanurkował za nią, Strzała również dała nura do wody. 17 Berk Patrzyłem w wode, nic nie widziałem. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka, chciał wskoczyć i pomóc, ale przez skrzydło nie mógł pływać. Nagle Strzała wynurzyła się z wody ze Sziną do góry, ale zaraz Wrzeniec też się wynurzył z otwartą paszczą gotowy połknąć ich w całości. Naszczęście Strzała była szybsza w powietrzu, udało jej się zrobić unik i zaatakował go kulą cienia, Wrzeniec dostał cios i wystraszony zanurzył się z powrotem do wody. Strzała zbiżyła się do nas i postawiła Szine w łodzi. Zbliżyłem się do niej, była zimna i nie oddychała. Czkawka- Nie pozwole ci zginąć- Złączyłe dłonie razem i położyłem je na jej klatce piersiowej- Dawaj... Oddychaj.- Naciskałem na jej klatke, aby złapała oddech- Nabierz... tego... powietrza...- Jeszcze raz nacisknąłem. Szina wypluła wode i zaczeła kaszleć. Odskoczyłem od niej. Czkawka- Ranny, ale mnie nastraszyłaś. Szina- C- co... Co się stało ? Czkawka- Wypadłaś ze Strzały i spadłaś do wody.- Przytuliłem ją, bo cieszyłem się, że żyła. Szina- To czemu mnie dusisz ?- Speszyła się troche. Czkawka- Bo nie oddychałaś i bałem się, że cię stracę.- Puściłem ją. Szina- Na prawde dzięki za ratunek. - Podniosła się na łokciach i dała mi małego całusa w policzek. Czkawka- Nie ma sprawy. Gdzie ty idziesz.- Zaczeła wstawać. Szina- Na spacer ide... Trzeba przywiązać Strzale line...- Szczerbatek przykrył ją skrzydłem, żeby nie było jej zimno- Dzięki, Szczerbatku.- Pogłaskała go. Czkawka- Ja to zrobie.- Wstałem i poszedłem do końca łodzi. Udało mi się wyciągnąć line z wody. Czkawka- Strzała !!- Smoczyca latała wokół łodzi, kiedy mnie usłyszała zniżyła lot na tyle, że dałem rade wsiąść na jej grzbiet. Przywiązałem ją. Czkawka- Lecimy do domu na berk.- Pokazałem Strzale ręką, dokąd ma lecieć. Strzała zobaczyła wyspe i lecieliśmy w strone wyspy. Dolecieliśmy na miejsce w 10 minut. Byliśmy na plaży. Czkawka- Ląduj Strzała. - Wylądowała na plaży.- Jesteśmy na miejscu.- Wyskoczyłem z jej grzbietu i pobiegłem do łodzi. Szina siedziała koła Szczerbatka, ten rozglądał się dookoła, a Łowczyni dalej była nieprzytomna. Szina - Jak dobrze być w domu.- Wstała z trudnością, z pomocą moją i Szczerbatka wyszła z łodzi. Położyła się na piasku. Szina- O jak dobrze. Spojrzałem na nasze smoki, Szczerbatek zaczął skakać z radości, do zabawy przyłączyła się Strzała. Położyłem się koło Sziny. Szina- Niesamowite to jest. Czkawka- To znaczy.- Wiedziałem co powie, ale lubiłem to słuchać. Szina- Że są smoki, którymi będziemy się z nimi bawić, przyjaźnić się i poznawać ich. Czkawka- Zobaczymy czy będziemy z nimi jednością. Szina- Oby tak. Czkawka- Wiesz co, stęskniłem się za rodzicami i za naszymi przyjaciółmi, nawet za bliźniakami. Szina spojrzała na mnie. Szina- Chyba za ich wygłupami.- Zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Nagle usłyszeliśmy eksplozje w berk. Szina- Miłe powitanie. Ciekawe jaka będzie reakcja wioski, kiedy zobaczą nasze smoki. Czkawka- Sączysmark będzie diabelsko zazdrosny, że zacznie coś rozwalać i bliźniacy pomogą mu. Szina- Możliwe. Dobrza trzeba iść.- Zaczeliśmy powoli wstawać. Spojrzeliśmy na smoki, one bawily się w berka. Nagle usłyszeliśmy jęki z łodzi, pobiegliśmy i zobaczyliśmy, że Łowczyni wierci się i coś mamrocze. Szina- Chyba nasza towarzyszka zaczyna się budzić. Łowczyni otworzyła oczy. 18 Rozmowa Łowczyni- Gdzie ja jestem ?- Powoli wstawała, ale miała trudności bo była związana. - Czemu jestem związana i czemu boli mnie głowa i brzuch ?- Dotknęła rękami głowy. Czkawka- Odpowiem na twoje pytania tylko spokojnie.- Wsiadłem do łodzi i usiadłem w bezpiecznej odległości od niej. - Witamy na wyspie Berk... Łowczyni- Na wyspie... Bert ? Szina- Nie, Berk. Łowczyni- Czemu jestem tutaj, a nie na Smoczej wyspie. Czkawka- To też dotyczy, czemu boli cię głowa i brzuch. Dostałaś plazmą od Szczerbatka. Łowczyni- Szczerbatka ? Szczerbatek słysząc swoje imie podbiegł do nas gdy zobaczył, że Łowczyni jest już przytomna zaczął warczeć. Czkawka- Spokojnie Szczerbatek, jest dobrze. Szina zbliżyła się do Szczerbatka i dotknęła go. Szina- Już spokojnie.- Mówiła delikatnie i łagodnie.- Nic się nie stanie.- Szczerbatek przestał warczeć i zaczął mruczeć. Łowczyni- Jak to zrobiłaś ? Szina- Nijak.- Widać było, że nie chce jej powiedzieć. Łowczyni zaczeła wstawać. Łowczyni- A czemu jestem związana ? Szina- Sama możesz się domyślić.- Dalej głaskała Szczerbatka.- Strzała !! Strzała przybiegła do niej. Szina spojrzała na nią, potem na Łowczynię. Szina- Łap ją.- Pokazała ją ręką. Strzała szybko ją złapała za kaptur, nim ona zrobiła unik. Czkawka- Szybka jest.- Wstałem i wyszłem z łodzi. Łowczyni- PUŚCIE MNIE !! BĘDZIECIE ŻAŁOWAĆ, ŻE MNIE PORWALIŚCIE !! - Krzyczała jak nie wiem. Szina- Strzała chodź tu.- Podeszła do niej, ona podeszła do torby i wzięła line.- Przestań krzyczeć, albo cię zaknebluje. Łowczyni- Dobra przestane krzyczeć.- Faktycznie nie krzyczała. Szina- To idziemy do naszej wioski.- Poszliśmy lasem, bo była szybciej do domu. Łowczyni- Czemu mnie tu porwaliście ? - Szina szła przodem, a ja cofnąłem do Strzały. Czkawka- Bo nie chcemy, żebyś dalej polowała na smoki.- Chciałem być blisko niej, Łowczyni- Ale tak zostałam wychowana, że smoki to dzikie bestie które zabijają. Czkawka- I co czy Szczerbatek albo Strzała zabili cię ? Łowczyni- No nie. Nagle wpadłem na pomysł co zrobić z Łowczynią, aby niepolowała na smoki. Podszedłem do Sziny. Czkawka- Szina... - Zacząłem. Szina- Jesteśmy w domu.- Zatrzymaliśmy się. Zobaczyłem naszą wioskę, ludzi którzy przechodzili, smoki latały i widziałem moją rodzinę. 19 Rodzinne powitanie Wyszliśmy z lasu i od razu nas zobaczyli. Valka- Czkawka !!! Szina !!! Wrócili !!! Wszyscy mieszkańcy podeszli do nas. Osoba 1- W końcu jesteście. Osoba 2 - Żyjecie !! Mama i tata podeszli do mnie i mnie uściskali. Valka- Strasznie długo was nie było. Rodzice Sziny też podeszli i uściskali ją. Tata Sziny- W końcu moja córeczka wróciła. Szina- Już dorosła córeczka.- Uśmiechneła się. Tata Sziny - Zgadza się.- Pocałował ją w czoło. Mama Sziny- A te rany to skąd.- Zobaczyła jej twarz. Szina- A to, to nic. Stoick- No dobrze, a zmieniając temat to gdzie wasze smoki, bo powinniście wrócić na smokach ? Szina podeszła do mnie. Szina- Ty pierwszy czy ja ? Czkawka- Ja pierwszy. Szina- Dobra. Podeszłem bliżej lasu. Czkawka- No to co, chcecie zobaczyć mojego smoka. Wszyscy- TAK !!!! Odwróciłem się. Czkwka- Chodź Szczerbatek i pokaż się. Szczerbatek wyskoczył z lasu i stanął przede mną w pozycji bojowej. Wszyscy się wystraszili, bo pierwszy raz widzieli Nocną Furię. Zbliżyłem się do Szczerbatka i go dotknąłem. Czkawka- Spokojnie mordko, to przyjaciele.- Szczerbatek się rozluźnił. Wszyscy byli w szoku, kiedy smok był spokojny przy mnie. Szczerbatek widziąc, że jest podziwiany zaczął się puszyć. Stoik- Wspaniały smok. Valka- Jak go oswoiłeś i czemu ma skrzydło w linach ? Czkawka- No właśnie, udało mi się go wytresować, bo chciałem mu pomóc i po wielu wysiłkach dał się dotknąć. A te rany to Szina mówi, że on musiał walczyć z inną Nocną Furią. Wszyscy teraz patrzyli na Szinę. Tata Sziny- No a ty, kochanie ? Mama Sziny - Jakiego smoka wytresowałaś ? Teraz ona podeszła pobliże lasu. Szina- To teraz czas na mojego smoka, Strzała chodź tu do nas. Strzała wyszła z lasu spokojniej niż Szczerbatek, dalej trzymała Łowczynię. Valka- Czy to Drating ? Szina- Zgadza się. Tata Sziny- A ta dziewczyna, to kto to. Łowczyni- Czy z łaski swojej, możecie mnie już puścić. Szina spojrzała na nią, potem na mnie. Pokiwałem głową. Szina- Puść ją.- Wzruszając ramionami. Strzała puściła ją, Łowczyni upadła na plecy. Łowczyni- Dziękuje.- Próbowała wstać, ale jej to nie wychodziło. Podszedłem do niej w ramach pomocy. Łowczyni- Sama dam rade.- Udało jej się wstać. Szina- Ona to Łowczyni. Stoick- Z Wyspy Cienia ? Szina- Zgadza się. Stoick- Zabrać ją do lochów. Szina i Ja- Co ??!! Stoick- To co słyszeliście ona do lochów, później się z tobą zajmiemy. Do Łowczyni zbliżyli się strażnicy i zabrali ją do lochów. Valka- No to czas na Wielką Zabawe w Twierdzy na cześć naszych młodych Smoczych Jeźdźców. Wszyscy ruszyli do Twierdzy, ale ja i Szina mieliśmy złe przeczucia co do Łowczyni. 20 W Twierdzy Mieliśmy iść do Twierdzy, gdy Szina mnie zatrzymała. Szina- Ja idę z rodzicami do Gothi, musi mi sprawdzić rękę i jak chcesz to zbada rany Szczerbatka. Czkawka- Dobry pomysł.- Zgodziłem się i zawołałem Szczerbatka- Szczerbatek !- Przyszedł.- Idź z Sziną. Szina- A ty pilnuj Strzały. Czkawka- Nie ma sprawy. Szina wzieła Szczerbatke i poszła razem z rodzicami do domu Gothi. Czkawka- Chodź Strzała, idziemy.- Ruszyłem ręką, aby poszła za mną. Weszłem do Twierdzy, była udekorowana. Czkawka- Kto dekorował ? Valka- Nie uwierzysz, ale wszyscy jeźdźcy. Czkawka- Naprawdę ?- Byłem zdziwiony, że Saczysmark i bliźniacy zachciało się dekorować. Valka- No wiesz, dałam im wybór albo nauka albo dekorowanie i wybrali to.- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Czkawka- Rozumiem.- Też się uśmiechnąłem. Ludzie zaczeli się zbierać w Twierdzy, przyszli jeźdźcy. Sączysmark- Ale długo cię nie było i tyle cię minęło.- Zaczął się śmiać. Mieczyk- Nom, tyle było imprez... Szpadka- I rozwalania.- Zaczęli się śmiać. Śliedzik- No i tyle nauki. Mieczyk- Niby kto się uczył ? Nagle zobaczyli smoka Sziny. Mieczyk- Wow, co to za smok ?- Pokazał go palcem. Szpadka- Superaśny smok. Czkawka- To smok Sziny i to Drating. Sączymarka- A gdzie twój smok ? Czkawka- Niedługo się tu pojawi. Sączysmark- Ty nie masz smoka, ale słabo. Czkawka- Mam smoka i wszyscy go wydzieli. Do Twierdzy weszła Szina z Szczerbatkiem. Bliźniacy zbledli, a Śledzika zmurowało, Sączysmark nie widział bo stał tyłem do niego. Sączysmark- Ta jasne, pewnie jakiegoś małego, słabego i żałosnego smoczka. Szczerbatek słysząc to dmuchnął na niego z nosa tak, że Sączysmark to poczuł. Ja skrzyżowałem ręcę. Czkawka- Lepiej się odwróć. Sączysmark obrócił się powoli i stanał twarzą w twarz z Szczerbatkiem, który nie był zadowolony. Czkawka- Coś mówiłeś o moim smoku. Sączysmark- Nic.- Widać było strach. Mieczyk- Siostra czy ty to widzisz, Sączysmark zaraz się zsika ze strachu. Szpadka- Albo zemdleje. Bliźniacy zaczeli się śmiać, a Sączysmark powoli wycofał się od mojego smoka i uciekł. Mieczyk- Chodź siostra idziemy mu dokuczać. Szpadka- Zgadzam się. I poszli dokuczać Sączysmarkowi. Szina- Coś mnie ominęło ? Śledzik- Nic ciekawego.- I poszedł sobie. Czkawka- Jak tam twoja ręka ? Szina- Czy ja wiem.- Podwinęła rękaw, widziałem bandaż.- Napisała, że blizana nie będzie ładna i zostanie mi tak na zawsze. Czkawka- Niedobrze. Szina- Trudno jakoś to zasłonie i nikt tego nie zobaczy. Czkawka- A Szczerbatek ? Szina- Szczerbatek... Napisała, że jego rany ładnie się goją, a skrzydło... - Zrobiła smutną minę. Czkawka- No co mów.- Zacząłem się obawiać. Szina- Spokojnie, będzie mógł latać za dwa dni.- Zrobiła sobie żart ze mnie. Nagle do Twierdzy wbiegł Sączyślin i podbiegł do mojego ojca, coś mu powiedział do ucha. Tata krzyknął. Stoick- Łapa ( Tata Sziny) chodź ze mną.- Stoick wyszedł na dwór razem z Łapą. Szina- Chodź sprawdźmy co się dzieje. Poszliśmy do drzwi i zaczeliśmy podsłuchiwać Stoick- ...Łowczyni uciekła.http://innaopowiescczkawkizdjecia.blog.pl/ ( Rodzice Sziny). 21 Ucieczka Łapa- Jak to uciekła ? Byłem zdziwiony, że już uciekła spojrzałem na Szine, ona wyglądała jakby się tego spodziewała. Sączyślin- Normalnie, pokonała strażników, rozwiązała się, zawiązała ich i uciekła. Łapa- Niesamowita ona jest. Stoick- Co masz na myśli ? Łapa- Nasi Strażnicy zostali pokonani przez małą dziewczynkę. Stoick- Coś w tym jest. Robimy tak ja i Sączyślin idziemy jej szukać, a ty Łapa idziesz po kilku ludzi i też jej szukacie. Łapa- Tak jest. Szybko wziąłem Szinę za ramię i odsunąłem ją od drzwi w samą pore, bo Łapa je otworzył. Chciałem im pomóc, znaleść Łowczynie, wkońcu w lesie jest potwór jeżeli ją znajdzie to ją zabije. Czkawka- Musimy ją znaleść. Szina- Zwariowałeś, gdzie chcesz jej szukać może być wszędzie. Czkawka- Nie możemy jej tak zostawić. Szina- Owszem, możemy ją zostawić. Czemu mamy jej pomóc, to przez jej ludzi mamy potwora w lesie i kradną nam smoki. Czkawka- Ale ona nie ma nic w tym wspólnego. Szina- Wow, ona naprawdę wpadła ci w oko i nie odpuścisz.- Wzieła głęboki wdech.- Dobra, ale tak łatwo stąd nie wyjdziemy. Odwróciłem się zobaczyłem przy drzwiach nasze mamy. Czkawka- Musimy jakoś wyjść i zabrać nasze smoki. Szina- Mam pomysł. Spojrzała na swoją 5 lat młodszą siostrę. http://innaopowiescczkawkizdjecia.blog.pl/ Czkawka- Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twoja siostra nam pomoże. Szina- Oczywiście, ona będzie w tym najlepsza. Sam zobaczysz. Podeszła do swojej siostry, ona była nieobliczalna. Usłyszałem troche rozmowe. Szina- No to jak pomożesz ? Lisica- A dasz mi troche polatać na Strzale ? Szina- Jeżeli będziesz nas kryć... To polatasz troche.- Mrugneła oczko do siostry. Lisica- Zgoda.- Splunęła na rękę, Szina zrobiła to samo i uściskali sobie ręce. Lisica pobiegła w tłum i mi znikła z oczu. Szina- Chodź po smoki. Czkawka- A jak wyjdziemy. Szina- To już zostaw jej.- Poszła w strone naszych smoków. Poszedłem za nią, nagle usłyszałem wybuch z drugiego końca sali i pojawiła się mgła tak gęsta, że nic nie widziałem. Szina- Chodź, Czkawka.- Chwyciła mnie za ręke, a ja złapałem się Szczerbatka i próbowaliśmy wyjść. Udało nam się wyjść niezauważenie na dwór, zachodziło słońce i zbierały się ciężkie chmury Szina- Widziasz udało się nam uciec.- Uśmiechnęła się. Czkawka- Dobra wsiadajmy na smoki i chodźmy jej szukać zanim się ściemni. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka, a Szina na Strzale. Szina- Ja polecę w stronę pieczary. Czkawka- Dobrze, jeżeli nam się nie uda wracamy do twierdzy, kiedy będzie ciemno. Szina- Ok. - Poleciała w stronę lasu. Nagle mnie coś olśniło, przypomniało mi się łódź na plaży. Czkawka- Szybko Szczerbatek, pędzimy na plażę. 22 Deszcz Szczerbatek ruszył od razu z taką prędkością, że już byliśmy na plaży. Widziałem łódź, ale nigdzie nie widziałem Łowczynie, zszedłem z Szczerbatka i podeszłem do łodzi. Nagle usłyszałem świst, a potem strzał plazmy Szczerbatka, odwróciłem się z lasu wyszła Łowczyni. Łowczyni- Jednak wróce do domu z Nocną Furią. Tata będzie ze mnie dumny. Wyjęła z pleców topór z naszej zbrojowni. Stanąłem między Szczerbatkiem, a nią. Czkawka- Najpierw musisz mnie pokonać. Łowczyni- Będzie łatwo cię pokonać, zupełnie jak twoja dziewczyna. Czkawka- Szina...- Zacząłem się śmiać.- Ona nie jest... Moją dziewczyną. To moja kuzynka, prawie jak siostra. Łowczyni- Ooo...- Zobaczyłem w jej oczach zdziwienie i ... ulgę.- Nieważne i tak cię pokonam z łatwością. Ruszyła na mnie, udało mi się umknąć ciosu topora i szybko wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Łowczyni- Jej, ale to nie fair.- Buntowała się. Czkawka- Serio. Ty masz topór, a ja mam za to mojego smoczka.- Pogłaskałem Szczerbatka po głowie. Niespodziewanie zaczął padać deszcz i była jeszcze ostra burza. Thor musiał się ostro wkurzyć, bo uderzył piorun między nami. Zszedłem z Szczerbatka, bo zaczął się bać. Czkawka- Spokojnie kolego, chodź niedaleko jest jaskinia. Schowajmy się.- Prowadziłem Szczerbatka. Poszliśmy do jaskini, usiadliśmy na końcu jaskini. Szczerbatek strzelił z plazym, żeby rozpalić ogień, było cieplej i jaśniej. Nagle usłyszałem kroki, widziałem Łowczynię jak się kręci bez celu, nie mogłem tak na nią patrzeć i nic nie zrobić. Wstałem i wyszedłem na dwór, deszcz nie ułatwiał mi widoczności. Stała tyłem do mnie, poklepałem ją po ramieniu szybko się obróciła do mnie i przystawiła mi broń do szyi. Czkawka- Wyluzuj chce ci pomóc. Łowczyni- Sama sobie poradze. Czkawka- Jak chcesz. Jakby co w jaskini jest jeszcze miejsce.- Poszedłem do jaskini i usiadłem przy ogniu. Następnie Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć, spojrzałem na co warczy, okazało się, że to Łowczyni weszła do nas z bronią. Wiedziałem na co warczy i zacząłem się bać, że zaraz ją zaatakuje. Szybko wstałem, podeszłem do niej i zabrałem jej broń. Łowczyni - Ej to moja broń.- Też wstała, aby zabrać broń. Szczerbatek stanął za mną w obronie, wyrzuciłem broń na dwór. Mój smok przestał warczeć, ale dalej patrzy na nią nieufnie. Łowczyni- Czemu wywaliłeś broń. Czkawka- Jeżeli chcesz, aby Szczerbatek cię zaatakował to weź ją. Usiadłem przy ogniu, Szczerbatek usiadł koło mnie i okrył mnie skrzydłem. Spojrzałem na nią, ona siedziała przy wyjściu, patrzyła na deszcz i trzęsła się. Nie wiedziałem czy z zimna czy ze strachu. Czkawka- Możesz usiąść koło ogniska przy najmniej się ogrzejesz. Łowczyni- Wole być sama.- Powiedziała to oschle. Czkawka- Spokojnie, przecież cię nie skrzywdzimy. Spojrzała na nas niepewnie, wachała się dość długo, ale w końcu wstała i usiadła przy ogniu. Popatrzyłem na Szczerbatka nie spuszczał z niej oczu. Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy widziałem, że chciała się mnie coś spytać ale nie potrafiła powiedzieć. Więc ja się jej spytałem. Czkawka- Jak ci na imie ?- To mnie najbardziej interesowało, jej imie. Łowczyni- Bo co ?- Powiedziała to bardzo niemiło. Czkawka- Spokojnie, chce ci pomóc. Łowczyni- Niby jak ? Czkawka- Chce przekonać ludzi, że jesteś inna. Łowczyni- Skąd wiesz, że jestem inna ? Czkawka- Bo widze jaka jesteś. Powiesz jak masz na imie, czy mam zgadywać. Łowczyni uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Łowczyni- As...- Powiedziała coś cicho. Czkawka- Co nie zrozumiałem ? Łowczyni- Moje imie to...- Troche się wachała.- Astrid. 23 Inna perspektywa ''Od czas do czas będę pisać z perspektywy Sziny lub Astrid. Perspektywa Sziny: Leciałam do pieczary, gdy w połowie drogi coś mi się przypomniało. Zatrzymałam Strzałe i pomyślałam o plaży, a na niej jest przecież nasza łódź, którą przypłyneliśmy tutaj. Pewnie Czkawka tam jest i możliwe jest tam Łowczyni. Szina- Strzała lecimy na plaże. Strzała zawróciła i polecieliśmy w stronę plaży, gdy byliśmy blisko wioski zaczął padać deszcz i waliły pioruny. Thor chyba chciał abym nie leciała na plaże, bo jeden z jego piorunów uderzył obok nas. Strzała zaczeła się wierzgać ze strachu. Szina- Spokojnie Strzała już dobrze.- Gdy się troche uspokoiła, znowu uderzył piorun tym razem przed nami. Przez co Strzała ze strach zwaliła mnie z grzbietu, spadałam w dół, szybko chwyciłam się gałęzi drzewa, która była wysoka. Spojrzałam na Strzałe, widziałam jak wariuje ze strachu. Szina- Strzała ląduj !!!- Krzyknęłam na mojego smoka. Strzała z trudem wylądowała, szybko zeszłam na dół i powoli podeszłam do niej. Widziałam w jej oczach strach przez burze, podniosłam rękę, Strzała dała się dotknąć. Szina- Chodźmy z stąd.- Wolałam iść, bo bałam się, że znowu coś się stanie. Poszliśmy do wioski, deszcz tak padał, że ledwo widziałam droge. Mimo, że Strzała zasłoniła mnie skrzydłem, dalej słabo widziałam. Ale znałam droge na pamięć i dzięki temu trafiliśmy do wioski. Szybko poszliśmy do wrot twierdzy, delikatnie otworzyłam drzwi i spojrzałam co się dzieje. Wszyscy byli przy ogniu, ogrzewali się i rozmawiali o czymś. Więc szybko weszliśmy do środka z nadzieją, że mnie nikt nie zobaczy. Kiedy zamknęłam wrota z lekkim trudem, ktoś mnie poklepał po placach. Szybko się odwróciłam i rozejrzałam się, okazało się, że to moja siostra. Lisica- I jak udało się wam ją znaleść ? Szina- Niestety nie, a czy Czkawka wrócil ? Lisica- Przecież był z tobą. Szina- Tak, ale się rozdzieliliśmy. Czyli jeszcze nie wrócił ? Lisica- No nie wrócił. Zaczełam się domyślać, że schował się w jaskini na plaży. Nagle wrota się otworzyły na oścież, weszli Stoick, nasz tata i ludzie którzy poszli szukać Łowczynię. Stoick- Barykadować drzwi.- Powiedział to do ludzi. Dwóch ludzi chwyciło za ławkę i zaczeli barykadować drzwi. Lisica- Przecież jeszcze Czkawka nie wrócił, co z nim ?- Zapytała się mnie. Szina- Nie martw się o niego, przecież to Czkawka. Nieraz wychodził cało z każdej opresji. Lisica- Nie zapominaj, że ona to... Łowczyni ?- Pokiwałam głową.- To zabójczyni, która jest szkolona od najmłodszych lat. Szina- To prawda, ale ona jest czysta. Lisica - Co to znaczy "czysta". Szina- To znaczy, że nikogo nie zabiła. Ani człowieka ani smoka. Czyli jest czysta. 24 Nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem Czkawka- Widzisz, nie było tak źle.- Chciałem ją jakoś pocieszyć. Astrid- Jasne.- Widziałem, że jest jej zimno, bo ciągle dmuchała w dłonie i pocierała je. Czkawka- Zimno ci ? Astrid- Dziwisz się, pada deszcz a my siedzimy w jaskini. Czkawka- Trzeba było nie uciekać. Astrid- Pfff... Bo w lochach byłoby lepiej. Zastanowiłem się, miała racje w lochach miałaby zimniej. Wstałem, zdjąłem kamizelkę i dałem jej. Czkawka- Masz, żebyś mi tu nie zamarzła. Astrid- Nie trzeba. Czkawka- Przecież widze, że jest ci zimno.- Wzięła z jakiś trudem i przykryła się. Astrid- Czemu mi pomagasz ? Czkawka- To znaczy ? Astrid- No wiesz, dajesz mi swoje ubranie, chronisz mnie przed tym potworem.- Pokazała głową Szczerbatka,on zawarczał. Czkawka- Spokojnie, kolego.- Dotknąłem go, dzięki temu przestał warczeć. Astrid- Sam widzisz. Nie chciałem jej mówić, że zależy mi na niej, więc przypomniało mi się przysłowie Sziny. Czkawka- Znasz to powiedzenie " Nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem"- Wolałem to wykorzystać i chyba się udało. Astrid- I co w związku z tym ?- Widziałem, że jest ciekawa, a ja sam nie wiedziałem co mówić. Zacząłem gorączkowo się zastanawiać co jej powiedzieć i nagle wpadłem na pomysł. Czkawka- No sama się zastanów, mamy po 15 lat, prawda ? Astrid- No, chyba tak ?- Zdziwiła się mocno. Czkawka- I można powiedzieć, że poznaliśmy się w lesie. Astrid- Ale co ma w tym wszystkim wspólnego ? Bo zaczynam się gubić, a ja tego nie lubie.- Zaczynało jej to troche denerwować, ta niepewność. Czkawka- Sama pomyśl, czemu się spotkaliśmy, czemu dałaś się tak pokonać Szczerbatkowi i czemu jesteś tutaj. Na pewno nie jesteś tutaj dla przyjemności. - Zaczeła się zastanawić nad moimy słowami.- Widzisz, nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Astrid- Wiesz co, głowa mnie od tego wszystkiego. Pójde już spać.- Odwróciła się plecami i położyła się. Mi za bardzo nie chciało się spać. Czkawka- Dobranoc.- Miałem nadzieje, że odpowie mi. Nic mi nie odpowiedziała. Oparłem się o Szczerbatka, który też powoli zasypiał. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, co będzie jutro, pewnie ją zabiorą do lochów, będzie rozmowa o niej "co z nią zrobić", potem będzie rozprawa. A ja mam pomysł, aby dać jej szanse na zmiane stron, żeby zobaczyłe, że smoki to fajne stworzenia. 25 Wymówka ''Perspektywa Sziny : Zobaczyłam jak mój tata i Stoick poszli troche dalej i zaczeli o czymś gadać po cichu. Wykorzystałam sytuacje, że jest małe zamieszanie, schowałam się za kolumne i zaczęłam podsłuchiwać. Łapa- ... Nawet jeżeli znajdziemy ją, to co chcesz z nią zrobić ? Stoick- Jeszcze nie wiem, inni mówią abym ją wygnał na bezludną wyspę, a jeszcze inni mówią aby ją zabił. Wzdrygłam się o zabiciu ją, nie mogłam tak siedzieć i pozwolić jej zginąć, przecież ona nie miała nic z tym wszystkim wspólnego, po drugie Czkawka by mi nie wybaczył, gdybym się nie wtrąciła. Szina- Przecież nie może wódz jej zabić.- Wyszłam za kolumny.- Ona nie miała z tym wszystkim wspólnego. Stoick- Czy ty nas podsłuchiwałaś ? Szina- Troszeczke. Łapa- Mówiłem ci tyle razy, nie wolno podsłuchiwać dorosłych. Stoick- W kogoś się wdała- Spojrzał na Łape. Szina- Chyba wódz nie chce jej zabić ?- Powtórzyłam pytanie. Stoick- A mam lepsze wyjście. Szina- Może poczekać jak się ją znajdzie i pomyśleć co z nią zrobić.- Wolałam grać na zwłoke. Łapa- No wiesz Stoicku, ona ma racje troche. Stoick- To znaczy ? Łapa- No wiesz, ona nie była angażowana w ich życie, ponieważ jest za młoda na prawdziwego łowce. Stoick- To co mamy z nią zrobić. Szina- Poczekać kilka dni. Stoick- No dobrze. A gdzie Czkawka- Zaczął się rozglądać z poszukiwaniem swojego syna. Spodziewałam się tego pytania i miałam małą wymówkę. Szina- Czkawka, pewnie gada z jeźdźami o swoim smoku, albo opiekuje się Szczerbatkiem. Stoick- To czemu go nie widze ?- Zaczął się mnie przyglądać. Czułam się niepewnie, kiedy tak patrzył na mnie. Szina- Niech wódz będzie spokojny jest gdzieś tutaj.- Udawałam, że go szukam. Na całe szczęście podeszła do mnie moja siostra. Lisica- Szina, Czkawka cię szuka.- Kryła mnie i Czkawkę. Szina- Zaprowadzisz mnie do niego ?- Wódz troche mniej się czepiał. Stoick- Pilnuj go Szina.- I poszedł sobie do Pyskacza. Ja wzięłam głęboki wdech i oparłam się o kolumne. Szina- Dzięki siostra, mamy u ciebie wielki dług. Lisica- Nie ma sprawy. Stoick zaczął donośnym głosem mówić do ludzi. Stoick- Słuchajcie, troche sobie tutaj posiedzimy, więc oszczędzajcie jedzenie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na stół, przy którym pałaszował Sączysmark. Stoick- Sączysmark, odsuń się od stołu. A teraz wszyscy idzemy spać. Niektórzy poszli spać, a ja nie mogłam spać z poczucia winny. 26 Pobudka Długo myślałem o Astrid, co z nią zrobią, jak jej pomóc, czy się zmieni i inne pytania na które nie znam odpowiedzi. Burza powoli się uspokiła, co jakiś czas uderzał piorun. Spojrzałem na Astrid ona chyba spała, tak samo jak Szczerbatek ale jego uszy ciągle się poruszały. Sam poszedłem w ich ślady i zasnąłem. Perspektywa Sziny : Wszyscy poszli spać, nawet smoki spały z nami najlepiej. Ja zbytnio nie mogłam zasnąć, więc kiedy się denerwuje bawie się swoim sztyletem i tak było tym razem. Słyszałam co jakiś czas burze, która się uspokaja czyli możliwe, że rano będzie słońce. Schowałam sztylet styłu pasa i poszłam spać. Rano : Obudziło mnie czyjeś szturchanie: Szina- Jeszcze pięć minut.- Tym razem coś mnie polizało. Szybko otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że to Strzała mnie polizała żeby mnie obudzić. Szina- Co się stało ?- Byłam nieprzytomna i się przeciągłam. Strzała pokazała głową na wrota, był już ranek nie było burzy. Już wiedziałam o co jej chodzi. Szina- Już idziemy.- Wstałam i po cichu odsunełam ławkę. Strzała mi pomogła i wyszliśmy na dwór. Słońce ledwo stawało, ale pogoda była wyśmienita na latanie, wsiadłam na Strzałe i wznieśliśmy się. Zanim co kolwiek zrobiliśmy, usłyszeliśmy strzały plazmy Szczerbatka i widziałam małe światełka specyficzne dla Nocnej Furii ciosy. Szina- Lecimy tam.- Powiedziałam do Strzały i lecieliśmy tam. Perspektywa Czkawki : Spałem dość krótko, gdy nagle usłyszałem hałas strzały plazmy Szczerbatka. Szybko otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że nie ma ani Szczerbatka, ani tym bardziej Astrid. Już wiedziałem co się dzieje, wstałem i wyszedłem na dwór, tam zobaczyłem Astrid z toporkiem, robiła uniki przed ciosami Szczerbatka. Szybko podbiegłem do nich, Szczerbatek skoczył i chciał ją zaatakować, a Astrid chciała wykorzystać sytuacje i uderzyć go toporem. Ja szybko odepchnąłem ją na bok, dzięki temu ona puściła broń, a Szczerbatek upadł obok nas. Wstałem i stanąłem między nimi, bo Szczerbatek chciał dalej ją atakować. Czkawka- Spokojnie kolego, ona się tylko tak bawi.- Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. On się uspokoił, a ona powoli wstawała i chciała wziąść broń. Czkawka- Nie dotykaj tej broni wkońcu.- Już mnie to troche męczyło jej oporność. Astrid- To on zaczął. Czkawka- Nieważne kto zaczął ma być spokój. Nagle Astrid coś chwyciło i poleciała do góry. Spojrzałem co ją chwyciło, okazało się, że to Szina i Strzała przylecieli na ratunek. Szina- Widze, że potrzebujesz pomocy.- Zaczęła się ze mną droczyć. Czkawka- Co tak długo ?- Przyłączyłem się do droczenia się. Szina- No wiesz, zawsze możesz sam sobie radzić. Czkawka- I tak jestem lepszy, bo to ja pierwszy ją znalazłem. Szina- Ta i ledwo możesz ją pokonać. Czkawka- I kto to mówi, sama też dałaś się jej pokonać.- Już miała mi coś powiedzieć. Astrid- Nie chciałabym wam przerwać zabawe... Szina- Wcale nam nie przerywasz.- Powiedziała to sarkastycznie. Astrid- Ale zdecydowanie wole chodzić po ziemi.- Zaczęła się szamotać. Szina- Możesz się szarpać i tak cię ona nie puści. To co Czkawka wracamy do domu ? Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Czkawka- Jestem za. Szina- Kto pierwszy w wiosce.- Zaczeliśmy się ścigać. 27 Mały wyścig Szina latała niezbyt wysoko, aby mnie wydzieć. Szczerbatek biegł bardzo szybko, ale jakimś sposobem Szina była szybsza. Czkawka- Pokażmy jej, że jesteś najszybszym smokiem.- Powiedziałem to, szeptem. Szczerbatek rozwiną swoją szybkość i byliśmy w cieniu Strzały, to był super widok wyglądało to tak, jakby Szczerbatek latał, spojrzał na Strzałe i pognaliśmy dalej do wioski. Wygraliśmy, Szina była zaraz potem. Szina- Moje gratulacje.- Zaczęła klaskać.- Gratuluję wam obojgu. Zeskoczyła ze Strzały, Astrid była zdziwiona chyba prędkością naszych smoków, bo co chwila zerkała na Szczerbatka, na mnie i na Strzałe. Nagle usłyszeliśmy wybuch i wrzaski ludzi w twierdzy. Osoba 1- CO TO MA BYĆ !!! Osoba 2- NIEBO SPADA!!! NIEBO SPADA !!! Niespodziewanie wrota się otworzyły z hukiem i wszyscy ludzie wybiegli cali mokszy jakby pływali w morzu. Z twierdzy wyszedł mój tata też cały mokry. Czkawka- Co się stało ?- Byłem ciekaw czemu wszyscy są mokszy. Szpadka- No niespodzianka się udała. Mieczyk- Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć.- Wyszli z twierdzy i nas zobaczyli. Stoick- Powinieneś się spytać bliźniaków i sam też chce to usłyszeć.- Spojrzał na nich srogo i opar dłonie na biodrach. Szpadka- To był pomysł Mieczyka.- Pokazała na Mieczyka. Mieczyk- Nieprawda to był jej pomysł.- On pokazał na nią, zaczeli się bić. Z twierdzy wyszedł Sączysmark, wyglądał komicznie cały mokry, był podobny do zmokłej kury. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać zacząłem się z niego śmiać z bliźniakami. Sączysmark- Co was tak bawi ?- Widziałem, jak się złości i był jeszcze połączony ze wstydem co mnie jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło. Sączysmark zaczął coś szeptać do siebie i poszedł sobie do domu. Ja troche się uspokoiłem i spojrzałem na ojca w jego oczach też widziałem rozbawienie. Stoick- No a wy. -Spojrzał na mnie i na Szinę.- Jakim sposobem nie jesteście moksi ? Czkawka- No właśnie, kogoś znaleźliśmy.- Dałem znak Sziny, aby przywołała Strzałe. Szina zagwizdała i Strzała przyszła do nas z Astrid w łapach. Stoick- Jak wy ją złapaliście ? Czkawka- Jakoś się udało. 28 Loki Stoick- Szina, możecie ją puścić.- Rozkazał jej wódz. Szina pstryknęła palcami, Strzała zrozumiała i puściła ją. Astrid upadła na kucki, wstała i chciała uciec, ale mój ojciec złapał ją za ramie. Stoick- A gdzie się to wybieramy ? Astrid- Jak najdalej z stąd. Stoick-Najpierw pójdziesz do lochów. Astrid- Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam. Stoick zabrał ją do lochów. Szina- To ja ide polatać, a ty może pogadaj z tatą o niej.- Wsiadła na Strzałe i poleciała. Patrzyłem jak stara się utrzymać na Strzale, nawet nieźle jej to wychodziło ale potrzebowała jeszcze kilka dni, aby się ze smokiem dogadać. Valka- Czkawka.- Wyszła moja mama z twierdzy.- Gdzieś ty był wszędzie cię szukałam ? Czkawka- A to długa historia. Valka- Niech zgadnę, szukałeś Łowczyni ?- Spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. Czkawka- Zgadza się i ją znalazłem.- Po co miałem ją okłamywać, zawsze jakoś mi pomagała. Valka- A gdzie ona jest ?- Zaczęła jej szukać. Czkawka- Tata zabrał ją do lochów. Valka- Pewnie będzie niedługo rozprawa co z nią zrobić. Czkawka- Ale to nie jej wina.- Zacząłem myśleć o niej jak jej pomóc. Myślałem dość długo, nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba wpadł mi do głowy wspaniały pomysł, który wpadł mi kiedy szliśmy do wioski. Chciałem znaleść Szinę, ale wiedziałem, że to nie będzie łatwe, zobaczyłem Lisicę i podeszłem do niej. Czkawka- Hej dasz mi na chwilę, Lokiego ? ( Loki to Straszliwiec Lisicy, był koloru pomarańczowego) Lisica- A na co ci on ? Czkawka- Chce, żeby znalazł Szinę i dał jej list, który chce jej dać. Lisica- No dobrze poczekaj tutaj, a ja po niego pójde.- Poszła do domu po swojego Straszliwca. Czkawka- Szczerbatek, poczekaj tutaj, ja pobiegne napisać list do Sziny. Szczerbatek- Wraaauuu. Byłem blisko domu, wbiegłem do domu, który był pusty, wszedłem na góre do pokoju. Wyrwałem kartkę z notatnika, wziąłem ołówek i wybko napisałem kilka zdań. Szina, potrzebuje twojej pomocy przy Łowczyni. Mam pomysła, więc przyleć szybko spotkamy się przy twierdzy. Czkawka. Zgiąłem kartkę na pół i wybiegłem na dwór zobaczyłem, że Lisica bawi się ze Szczerbatkiem, podeszłem do nich. Lisica- Ale on jest wspaniały.- Szczerbatkowi też pasowała taka zabawa. Czkawka- Ciesze się, że tak myślisz. Masz Lokiego ? Lisica- Mam.- Z torby wyjęła go. Czkawka- Świetnie.-Zawiązałem mu liścik. Lisica- Leć do Sziny.- Puściła go, a Loki poleciał. 29 Smacznego Szczerbatku Lisica- Dasz mi troche polatać ?-Spojrzała na mnie, dużymi oczami. Czułem się zakłopotany, bo patrzyła na mnie tym oczami, a z drugiej strony jeszcze ja nie latałem na Szczerbatku. Czkawka- Przykro mi, ale ja sam na nim jeszcze nie latałem i sama wiesz...- Starałem się jak mogłem, aby jej nie zranić. Lisica- Aha, rozumiem...- Troche się zawiodła.- A kiedyś mi dasz polatać na nim ? Czkawka- Nie wiem.- Czułem się coraz bardziej zakłopotany, wolałem się gdzieś ulotnić.- Słuchaj, muszę nakarmić Szczerbatka. Zobaczymy się później. Lisica- Nie ma sprawy. Machnąłem ręką do Szczerbatka, ona poszedł za mną. Widziałem kątem oka, że ona też gdzieś poszła, odetchnąłem z ulgą, zaprowadziłem Szczerbatka do spiżarni. Zobaczyłem tam Grubego. Czkawka- Cześć, Gruby. Gdzie Wiadro ? Gruby- Zajmuje się owcami. Czkawka- Myślisz, że da radę ? Gruby- Miejmy nadzieje. A tak wogóle po co przyszedłeś ? Czkawka- Po jedzienie dla mojego nowego przyjaciela.- Pokazałem na Szczerbakta, któremu ślinka leciała. Gruby- Spoko, zaraz ci przyniosę.- Poszedł i przyniósł duży kosz z rybami. Czkawka- Dzięki, Gruby.- Postawił go przy mnie. Gruby- Nie ma sprawy, ja idę zobaczyć jak radzi sobie Wiadro.-Poszedł. Czkawka- Pozdrów go.- Pomachałem mu. Szczerbatek patrzył na ryby jak na największy skarb, wziąłem jedną rybę i pokazałem go Szczerbatkowi. Czkawka- Chcesz mordko. Szczerbatek zaczął wystawiać język , rzuciłem mu go, złapał go w locie i oblizał się ze smakiem. Czkawka- Masz Szczerbatku.- Dałem mu kosz. On od razu włożył głowę do koszyka. Czkawka- Spokojnie kolego.- Usiadłem na kamieniu i patrzyłem jak je. Zaczął ruszać głową gwałtownie jakby chciał pozbyć się kosza i nie udało mu sie, wyglądało jakby utknął. Zacząłem się śmiać, bo wyglądało to śmiesznie wstałem i podeszłam do niego. Czkawka- Już pomagam ci.- Naglę zaczął wariował, że nie mógł się wydostać.- Przestań skakać. Jakimś sposobem chwyciłem koszyk i zacząłem go ciągnąć. Po kilku szrpnięciach udało mi się go uwolnić i upadłem na ziemię z koszem, Szczerbatek też upadł. Zobaczył, że jest wolny podskoczył do mnie i zaczął mi dziękować, lizając mnie. Czkawka- O fuj, ale dajesz.- Dawało mu rybą. Szczerbatek przestał mnie lizaći pomógł mi wstać. Czkawka- Dzięki, mordko.- Pogłaskałem go po głowie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach